Pokemon Grand Championship Titan Match
by ShinigamiChop55
Summary: Ash has won the Sinnoh League and recieved the title of pokemon master what happen's when he finds out that their still one more obstical to over come. Pearlshipping with shots of Pokeshipping and Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: i hold no rights to pokemon or any other references in this story other then OC characters.

POKEMON

GRAND CHAMPIONSHIP

TITAN MATCH

(ROMANCE/ACTION)

Cynthia: Congratulations Ash you are now the new Sinnoh Champion, I'm proud of the

Trainer you've become since our first meeting.

Ash: Thank you Cynthia, this is truly an honor.

(The entire stadium shuck with the cheers of the grand battle they had witness as well

as cheers of admiration in welcoming their new champion.)

Ash (to the crowd): I thank you all for coming and witnessing this important moment

In my life I just wanted to say that I wouldn't be here without the

help and support of all my friends and family and I promise to up

hold this title with strength and honor.

(The crowd goes even wilder then before.)

(Brock, Dawn, May, Misty, Max, Tracy, and all of his friends and family that could be their ran to him in the center ring and started the congratulatory hugs, kisses, and punches.)

(As his friends and family were congratulating him Cynthia along with the main officials

come to present him with his glorious Sinnoh League Trophy a tall golden base that had

a diamond, a pearl, and piece of platinum embedded in a triangle plate at the top with a carving of Arceus in the center.)

Cynthia: Here you are Ash your Trophy.

Ash: Wow thank you Cynthia.

Cynthia: No Ash you should be thanking yourself and more over thanking your pokemon

This trophy is a gift from them not me.

Ash hugs his pokemon and begins to cry and laugh a little bit.

Cynthia (To the crowd): Thank you all for coming and witnessing these great trainers

Battle their best to the bitter end and the birth of a champion

Enjoy our closing Ceremony and Festival.

(After the festival they were all at their cottage celebrating when a knock comes to the

door.)

Dawn: Who is it ?

Cynthia: it's me.

(Dawn opens the door.)

Cynthia: Sorry I hope I'm not intruding.

Ash: Of course not you're as welcome as anyone.

Everyone: Right

Cynthia: Thank you but I can't stay long I just came to tell you something of great importance Ash.

Ash: What is it?

Cynthia: Well Ash after our battle today I think you're ready to take the final step

needed toward your goal of being a true Pokemon Master.

(Everyone stands silent.)

Ash: Ok so what do I got to do?

Cynthia: Ash what I'm about to tell you and your friends is information that is only

passed down once every 100 years you know of the Ancient Pokemon of

Legend that watch over our world and you know of the 17 Attributes that

govern a pokemon's powers.

Ash: Of course those are the basics for any trainer.

Misty: what this all about Cynthia?

Cynthia: Just listen ok back to what I was saying among the 17 attributes 6 of which are

the founding elements that make up the world we live in.

May: My grandmother told about this the 6 elements that make up the world are

Grass, Water, Fire, Electricity, Air, and Ground.

Cynthia: Correct May and you all know of Arceus the pokemon who shaped our Universe

Well not long after the creation the world and the first pokemon Arceus learned

The worlds balance was off and causing mass chaos so he chose Six the

pokemon on earth and gave them each an element to govern to keep balance.

Brock: Wow I've never heard of that one before.

Cynthia: Then you probably also don't know that these six legendary beast had Temples

Built to honor them by the ancients or that they come down from the heavens

Once every 100 years.

Ash: That's so cool.

Dawn: what do the come down for?

Cynthia: Only one thing BATTLE.

Ash: Huh!?

Cynthia: since the time human and pokemon first connected their have been battles

And these pokemon love to test their might this is a secret only known to the

To a select few people.

Ash: So you're saying I get a chance to battle these legendary pokemon that so

Awesome.

Cynthia: No you only get to fight one of them as tradition dictates.

Professor Oak: I'm intrigued about these supposed god like pokemon tell us of the six

which one we'll he be permitted to fight.

Cynthia: That all depends on the attribute of the very first pokemon her started with.

Ash: That's Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikapee

Cynthia: Then you'll be battling the Guardian of Thunder but Ash be warned.

Ash: Huh warned of what?

(Everyone looking worried now.)

Cynthia: The Six Guardians are beings of true power and might the likes of which

Surpass even Arceus himself their creator and they do not distinguish good

From evil and friend from foe many trainers have entered this fight and theirs

A very good chance that you and Pikachu may not come back from this fight

But the choice to enter is yours alone.

(Everyone Angered except Ash.)

Misty: Why would tell him something like this you know it's his dream to be a Pokemon

Master and now your telling us he can't achieve it unless he risks his life what

About all those tournaments that offered the title of Pokemon Master to the

Winners.

Cynthia: Those are all just ways of finding the trainers who stand out above the others

Who might be able to become true masters which is why we champions

Exist we only tell this secret to other champions who happen to be able to enter

What we call the Titan Match. The trainers who win the leagues are considered

To be Masters but this gives the master's of the time a chance to prove

Themselves to truly be the best of the best all those who carry the rank of

Master are being Told of this as we speak.

May: But still why Ash though.

Brock: Because it all comes down to one thing HOW FAR IS ASH WILLING TO GO

FOR HIS DREAM?

(Cynthia begins to leave.)

Ash: Cynthia tell me how many people have ever won this Titan Match.

Cynthia: ……None.

Ash: And how have made it out alive?

Cynthia: ……None, knowing this now if you still wish to enter 3 months from

Today meet me on the island of thunder in the orange islands.

(After Cynthia left Ash decided to go for a walk with Pikachu the chose to sit on a rock

On top a large grassy hill to watch the stars in the night sky.)

Ash: Sure is a beautiful night out tonight huh Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika pipi pikachu (Sure is Ash)

Ash: You know pikachu your one of the most important people in my life

And but this is a once in a life time chance to prove that were the

Absolute best but theirs the chance we could die I just don't know

If I could put you in that kind of danger I'm your trainer so it's my job

To your needs before my own.

(Pikachu Thunder bolts him.)

Ash: What was that for?

Pikachu: Pika pipi pikachu Pika pikachu Pika pipi pikachu (is this the guy I traveled this

Far with get a hold on yourself man it's your dream is to be the best that ever

Lived you know what my dream is it's to see that your dream comes true we

Didn't start this journey just to stop right before the finish line were see this

Through to the end got me.)

Ash: Thanks pikachu even thought I can't really understand what you I get the feeling

You see this all the way to the end.

Pikachu: Pika pipi pikachu (Right Ash.)

Ash: Whatever fate may come of it I'm glad were in this together.

(Ash hugs pikachu.)

(May, Misty, and Dawn walk in.)

Misty: Ash we need to talk to you.

Ash: Sure what's up?

May: Ash we don't think you should enter the Titan Match.

Misty: You've already gained the title of Master so their no need to put your life on the

Line.

Dawn: We don't want to see you to get hurt we couldn't stand to lose you.

Ash: Hehehe…. I figured this was the case after a while but I chose not to address it

For the sake our friendships "You three are in love with me right?"

The three girls stand there beat red and in shock that their secret had been known

All along.

All at the same time: How did you know?

Ash: Hehehe… well you don't do a good job hiding it for one thing.

Dawn: But you always seemed so clueless on the topic of love.

Ash: I don't like touchy topics like that so I play dumb.

May (Mad): That's not fair Ash Ketchum if that's the case why string us along for so

Long.

Misty: She's right I think you owe us an explanation.

Dawn: To true.

(Ash standing on the hill turns to face the girls with the moon shine to his back with tear coming from his serious looking eyes. The girls felt something pull in their hearts when they saw his face for they have never seen Ash with a face that truly had nothing to hide.)

Ash (tearing): Please forgive me the lasting I ever wanted to do was hurt any of you

And know that it's may not seem like it but I feel the same way toward

The three of you that you feel for me.

Dawn (confused): How can you equally be in love with three girls at the same time

I don't get it.

(Misty and May nod in agreement.)

Ash: You ask how I can be I ask how I can not; the three of you are equally beautiful

In your own ways and each of you have your own unique traits that are simply

Stunning Misty's sarcastic side, May's confidence, and Dawn's Clumsiness but

But those are just a few of the reasons.

(Three nod to each other.)

Misty: Ok we can accept that but you still didn't tell us why you didn't come out tell us

Until now.

Ash: Two reason why I didn't tell you before is one is because some advice my father

Gave me before he disappeared when I was 5.

The Three Girls: Your father!?

Ash: My father was also a pokemon trainer and a Master my wish was to follow in his footsteps and be the world's greatest pokemon master to someday surpass him. He told

Me if I'm to make that dream come true I had to stay focused on my goal and not be side tracked be things like love and Ect…. And number two is that by the time I got my fifth

Badge in Hoenn had already realize I had fallen for two girls then Sinnoh by badge four

Three girls so to save the strain of a love square I chose just keep my trap shut and calmly

Go about our journey which is why even though I could see the signs like they were hand

Written I really wanted to believe that you weren't in love with me.

May (crying): Oh Ash.

Ash: And the reason I'm telling you all the truth now is that me and pikachu have made

Our decision we going to enter the Titan Match.

(The three girls run to him and start crying in his crest.)

Dawn: You can't Ash we don't want to lose you.

Misty: You heard Cynthia no one has come back alive so please don't do this.

May: If you really love us then stay here I don't care which of us you chose as long as

You're safe.

Ash put his around all three of them.

Ash: I'm sorry this is hurting you all but I you all really love me then you'll

Understand why me and pikachu have to do this now look at me.

(The 3 girls lift their heads and look in to his dark eyes.)

Ash: I know it will be risky but I have no intention dying anytime soon theirs to much

I'd miss all of you to much so I promise that win or lose I will come back alive

As long as you promise me something.

The Three Girls: What?

Ash: Promise me the if I can't keep my promise that you three will move on

And seek happiness again it would kill me to watch over you all and not see

Smiles on your lovely faces.

The Three Girls: We promise.

(The three wipe the tears from their eyes, smile at each other and nod.)

May: Ash could do us a favor and close your eyes for a moment.

Ash: Sure but what for.

Dawn: Just do it alright.

Ash: Alright.

(Ash willingly complied with their request after making sure he wasn't looking

Misty was the first to a passionate kiss on him which shocked him at first then

The same came from May and Dawn soon after. This left our hero Dumfounded

And Stupefied at what just occurred which was only made worse when the girls

Let a big.)

Misty, May, and Dawn: WE REALLY LOVE YOU.

Ash: Hehehe….

(The girls look confused.)

Ash: Hehehe…. You think you can do that and just get away with it Hehehe….

(The girls start running) You three stole that lip time from me now get over here.

Misty: You'll have to catch us.

Ash: Three really don't know what you've walked in to….

Pikachu: Pika Pika pikachu pee Pika (This is a side of Ash even I didn't know.)

(The four of them spent most of the night just running back and forth on that hill

Until they stopped to return the cottage for a good nights sleep.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All's Fair in Love and Pokemon

(Everyone has returned to Pallet Town but Ash seems confused.)

(Prof. Oak's Lab)

Ash: What should I do professor it's already been a week since we got back and I have

No idea how to go about my training.

Prof Oak: That's a good question according to Cynthia your only allow six pokemon

During your match and since Pikachu's your starter you have to battle with

Him leaving only five slots left.

Ash: So what do I do I get I still have 3 months to decide I just don't know what to do.

Tracy: I have an idea.

Ash: Really what is it ?

Tracy: Just leave that to me and come back tomorrow besides don't you have a date with

The girls today.

Ash: Yeah thanks Tracy like I don't have enough on my mined.

Tracy: You know you're a real lucky guy Ash most guys would kill to be in your position

Getting a chance to date three gorgeous girls at the same time If I were you

I'd be taking advantage of it.

Ash: What do mean?

Tracy: Think about it hanging out with them is your down time from training

When you're with them you should just forget about the match and focus

Relaxing and having a good time and besides no one wants be a downer

On a date.

Prof Oak: Tracy's right but keep in mind that this won't keep up forever they will

Be expecting you pick one of them and must be sure not hurt the others

As well as be sure that the decision you make is the right one but you can cross

That bridge when it comes for now just enjoy yourself.

Ash: Thanks guys your right and id better go otherwise I won't live long enough to make

A choice.

(Ash Leaves.)

Tracy: Something tells me this going to be an interesting 3 months.

Prof Oak.: I still can't believe you convinced all those people to come just to train Ash.

Tracy: Wasn't hard Ash developed strong connections with all those people after

Explaining the situation they were more then happy to come I can tell you one

Thing pallet town is going to be anything but quite for a while.

(Back to ash running to meet with girls)

Ash: we decided to meet at the festival entrance at 6:00.

(Ash was wearing a usual boy's hakama green with a blue dragon pattern running

Diagonally across the chest area.)

Ash: I wonder where they are.

Dawn: ASH!!! Were over here.

Ash turned only to be shock at how beautiful each of them was in their Yukata:

Misty had an orange kimono with a bright red leaf pattern to match the autumn

Base hair clip in her down ward hair style.

May was wearing a pink kimono with a white lotus pattern while sporting her usual

Bandana but in pink which added a sort of street style sophisticated look.

Dawn was wearing a dark blue kimono with a light blue and green hydrangea

Pattern and her hair pulled back in to a ponytail with large green clips holding

Her hair in place.

Ash: Wow talk about a couple of head turners.

May: Oh Ash …

Misty (Blushing).

Dawn: Nice right (wink).

Ash: I'll testify to that man if this is torture chain me to the wall.

Dawn: Hehehe…

Ash: So what do girls want to do first?

Dawn: Let's do the rings toss.

Misty: No that Goldeen catching game.

May: Let's get some Takuoyaki first.

(The girls begin to stare at each other with anger little electric sparks from there eyes.

Ash: Owe boy this is going to be a long night.

(The night went on as they went back and forth from each stand it seemed that Misty and Dawn were competing with each other over the games may seemed more interested in trying all the different food stands which left ash's wallet a little flat him trying to be a

Gentlemen the girls flirted with him any chance they got only to be stopped by one of the others this caused speculation by the other residence.

(Whispering)

Guy#1: I don't know whether to be jealous or feel sorry for the guy.

Guy#2: Poor Ash, I always thought having more then one girlfriend without getting

In trouble would be great but it's seems to his nightmare.

Guy#3: I went to school with Ash before he left on his journey back then he was the

Farthest thing from the Casanova he is today just goes to show you how

Much people can change.

Girl#1: Well its looks like our little Ashy-boy really manned up.

Guy#2: Wait I know that look in you eye , don't go causing any trouble he on a date.

Girl#1: I know that's what make's him so attractive plus I'll have some fun stealing

Him from those hussies.

Guy#1: Jade will never change the forbidden fruit is always what attracts her the most.

(Back to the group)

Misty: Hey guys I think everyone's talking about us.

May: Yeah I think she's right.

Dawn: Maybe we should mellow down a little.

(Ash puts his arms over their shoulders.)

Ash: Don't pay them any mind their probably just jealous I'm with such stunning ladies.

(They all blush.)

Ash: You see most of these people I went to trainer's school with back in the

Day and I wasn't exactly mister popularity around here in fact thinking about it I

only had 3 friends in total.

Dawn: Really who?

Ash: , Gary, and my friend Jade.

Misty: Who's Jade?

Ash: I guess you could say that she was my own personal nurse, people would always

Under mind me and my fun of my dreams so I got into a lot of fights, it would

Usually be me against a group so when I would get banged up she would patch me

Up.

May: Wow that's so nice wish we could meet her.

Ash: I wish to but she moved away from pallet town about a year before I got pikachu.

Dawn: That's to bad.

???? : Yeah but I came back about six months ago.

Ash: Huh!?

Ash turns around and a big smile grows on him as he stares at his old friend.

Jade had long dark green hair and crystal blue eyes and was wear a lime

green kimono with a floral butterfly pattern.

Ash (hugging his friend): I can't believe it Jade how longs it been.

Jade: About six years It's great too see you Ash.

Misty: I take it this is the same Jade you were just talking about.

Ash: none other.

Jade: Ash aren't you going to introduce me.

Ash: Uh right Jade this is Misty, May, and Dawn and everyone this is Jade.

Jade: Pleased to meet all of you, so Ash tell me which one's your girlfriend?

Ash(Embarrassed): Uh…yeah so you see funny thing about that is..

the three of them: We all are!

Jade: Huh!? Ash care to explain this one you've told some interesting stories before

But I'm sure this one will take the cake.

(All the girls start laughing ash thinking Oh man.)

They sat down for some Ramune soda and after about an hour of explaining

And several misunderstandings on jade's part they managed to get the story

Out clearly.)

Jade: I see so basically your one track mind led you be a three part Casanova

Hahaha.

Ash: We'll I've never heard it put quite like that before but whatever you call

The point is not how much I care about each other I will eventually have to

Make a choice and that choice is gonna kill me inside because by choosing one

I end up hurting 2 other people I deeply care about.

Jade: Wow…

Dawn: No need to worry about that Ash.

May: Because the three of us made a pact that whoever you chose the other 2 we'll

Fully support both of you.

Misty: Yeah and no matter what were friends first and friends to the end.

Ash: Thanks girls you're just the best a guy could ask for.

Jade: Wow I must say I'm impressed.

May: Impressed with what?

Jade: The 3 of you I must say that to put all of your friendships before yourselves

You 3 are truly women among women I don't think I could ever do that.

Misty: I'm sure you could to it just comes down to what's more important

For us it's all about preservation of what we have rather than the

Outcome it's self

Jade: That's, beautiful but ass one Ash's oldest friends may I add my 2 sense into

This situation.

(The four nod)

Ash: fire away.

Jade: We'll I think you have the right attitude and approach to this matter

I think you have the wrong method.

May: How so?

Jade: These group dates are nice but it's really more like a group of friends

Hanging out don't you think?

Dawn: When you put it that way I guess your right.

Jade: My suggestion is that you do this group date thing every once in awhile

While before hand you go on your own individual dates with him that way

He'll get a better feeling of what it's like to be with each of you alone

As a real couple.

Ash: Granted that probably would have been our first method but honestly

Don't have that kind of time on my hands right now.

Jade: Why what's up?

Ash: We'll I'm sure you heard of my recent victory at the Sinnoh League.

Jade: who in pallet hasn't heard of it you finally got your wish of being

A Pokemon Master if anything I would think you would have more

Time on your hands then ever.

Ash: Listen because were friends I'm going to tell you something important

That only those that I have a real connection with are allowed to know.

Jade: Oooook.

(Ash and the girls explain the specks of the of the Titan match.)

Jade: Wow Ash that's amazing we'll you know I'll be their supporting you

All the way.

Ash: Thanks Jade we'll it's getting late what you say we go watch

The fireworks and call it a night.

Everyone: Sure!!!!!

(Jade thinking): well I guess this is one battle I can't win.

(They all went to watch the firework amazed as they exploded in the air in

the shapes of different pokemon after the show was over the walked jade home.)

Jade: thanks you guys hey Ash I have a favor to ask.

Ash: Wait a minute the last time someone asked me to do something

I end up with 3 three girlfriend so please tell it's not the case.

(All the girls laugh.)

Jade: First I'd like to clear the air on something you see when I first

Approached the four of you earlier it's was with full intention

Of stealing you away from them for myself because I've become

Attracted to the man you've become.

May, Misty, Dawn look at her with malicious intent Ash rises his hand

In front of them as to stop them from pouncing her.

Jade: I know it's was a petty and childish thing to do but after listening

To everything you said about each other and what was important

I knew I didn't stand a chance I understand if want to completely

Forget about me as a friend.

(She makes a quick way to the door with tears flowing down her eyes

But to everyone's shock Ash grabs her hand and pulls her in for a hug.)

Jade: Ash what are you…

Ash: You know I kind of figured that was the case from the moment you

Suggested the separate date's idea.

Jade: then why were so nice to me and why are being so nice to me now?

Ash: Because your still the same jade that saved my life more times than

I remember and if I toss away a friend like that over something as

Small as this, than I'm not the man everyone sees me to be

Besides you're like a sister to me got it.

Jade: Thank you Ash and I'm sorry.

Ash: It's not me you need to apologize to.

(Jade rise's up to the three girls.)

Jade: I'm really sorry I don't blame you if you don't for give me.

Dawn (Smiles): No need to worry, no harm done right girls.

May: Right besides if Ash can find it in his heart to forgive you so can we.

Misty: Besides your just like us now.

Jade: What do you mean?

Misty: Remember what we talked about earlier. (Flash Back)

Jade: The 3 of you I must say that to put all of your friendships before yourselves

You 3 are truly women among women I don't think I could ever do that.

Misty: I'm sure you could to; it just comes down to what's more important

For us it's all about preservation of what we have rather than the

Outcome it's self

(End Flash Back)

Misty: You put how Ash felt before your own selfishness not to offend

That proves you know what more important in these situations.

(Jade wipes the tears from her eyes): Thank you Misty.

Ash: So what was it you wanted to ask me for?

(Jade with a determined look on her face): You're going to be at professor Oak's lab tomorrow right.

Ash: Yeah that where I'm training for the Titan Match.

Jade: Good because as my way of atoning for what I was about to do today I

Challenge You To A Pokemon Battle.

Ash: Huh!? You want to battle.

Misty: But why?

Jade: 2 reasons one I feel I got off to easy, two I want to see who's stronger I always

Beat him in practice battles back in school so this will be our first official battle.

And 3 is for his training last thing I want to see is my Onii-Chan lose the most

Important battle of his life.

Ash: This is just like when were kids I say one thing and you Label me with it.

Jade (smirk on her face.): well you said I was like a sister to you Anyway if don't

Accept my challenge then I'll just tell them all the other

Nicknames me and Gary made for you over the years.

Ash: Fine fine I'll battle you.

Next Time: Back to Basics…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to Basics

Ash arrived at the oak lab early the next morning 10:00 to decide which of his many pokemon

He would use to battle Jade.

Ash: Hmmmmmmmmm……

Tracey: Something wrong Ash?

Ash: It's just I have most of my team selected but it's my 3rd choice that really bugging

Me I just can't figure out who to choose.

Tracey: We'll try what you did in the Orange League pick one that you haven't battled

With in a while and take it from their.

Ash: One that I haven't battled with in a while Hmmmmmmmmm….. Oh I got

It…Hehehe I'll be back Tracey (Ash goes running out the door.)

Tracey: Ash your battles in 2 hours!!!

Ash: When Jade gets here just tell her to wait I won't be long.

(Ash bumps into the girls at the gate they all fall to the grounds.)

Ash: Ugh… sorry girls I'm in a rush, later (he goes zipping away.)

Misty: Tracey where's he going he has a match soon.

Tracey: He didn't say.

Misty: I wonder?

May: What I'm wondering is where Dawn disappeared to?

(Back to Ash rushing down the road.)

Dawn (coming from behind): Hey Ash!!! (Runs up along side him.) What's the rush?

Ash: Good timing Dawn I could use some help.

(Dawn looked confused.)

(2 Hours later at the Oak ranch jade waits impatiently with the others for ash.)

Jade: Hmmmmm… Where is ASH!!!

Max: That true Ash is late for most things but never a pokemon battle.

Brock: I think I know where he is after Tracey to me what happened this morning

Ash shouldn't be much longer.

Jade: We'll he better he's 15:00 minutes late.

Misty: Hey look over their.

(They see Ash and Dawn jump the fence and rush in too the battle field totally messed up.)

Dawn: No need to worry everyone, were back.

Ash: Yeah sorry were late kind of got held up on the way back.

May: Where were you two?

Jade: Yeah you two look like you went down a mud slide.

Dawn: You could say that Good Luck Ash.

Ash: Thanks Dawn but you should give it to her this pokemon never let me down before.

Jade: I'm curious where you were hopefully you enlighten us after the battle

Ash: Gladly but for now lets get it on.

Brock: I'll referee; this will be a 3 on 3 battle with no time limit best 2 of 3 wins, Dawn flip to see who goes first?

Dawn: Sure.

Ash: Heads.

Jade: Tails.

(The poke'tch reads Heads.)

Dawn: it's heads.

Ash: if that's the case I chose you Torkoal (throws his pokeball releasing Torkoal who starts its happy cry.)

Jade: You really have traveled but it won't do any good I chose you Dugtrio (throws her pokeball releasing her Dugtrio.)

Brock: Ash is going to have a hard time right from start.

(Everyone nods in agreement.)

Jade: Dugtrio use dig (Dugtrio burrows under ground.)

Ash: Torkoal hop on your shell is use iron defense. (Torkoal flips on his back and his shell begins to shine.)

Jade: Dugtrio don't let his defense increase come up and knock him out.

(The ground begins to shake under Torkoal.)

Max: Ash what are you doing move!!!

Ash watching the ground under Torkoal: Just a little longer…..just a little bit

(The ground cracks under Torkoal) Ok now Torkoal shoot out a smog attack at

Full blast to the ground.

(Torkoal fires a powerful smog from its shell just as Dugtrio pops out of the ground

Making Torkoal shoot up into the air leaving Dugtrio to take the full effect of the smog.)

Max: Whoa…!!!

Brock: Of course Ash knew that he'd be at a disadvantage fighting on the ground so he

Used smog's air pressure to shoot Torkoal into the air while at the same time dealing damage to Dugtrio.

Misty: But where'd Ash learn to think like that.

Jade: Dugtrio hurry back underground.

Ash: Torkoal before it can recover use Fire Spin

(Dugtrio still messed up from the smog couldn't move Torkoal's Fire spin made

a direct hit knocking Dugtrio down and out.)

Jade (worried): DUGTRIO!!!! Return (Dugtrio returns to its pokeball.) I have to admit Ash that was impressive where did you learn how to combine attacks like that.

Ash: When you travel as much as I have you tend to pick up a thing or two especially when two of your best friends are champion coordinators.

May: He's right you know.

Dawn: Yeah pokemon contest are all about showing off you pokemon's capabilities

While looking good at the same time and he just made Torkoal look like a star.

Ash: Torkoal Return (Torkoal returns to its pokeball.) Ready for Round Two.

Jade: You bet I choose you Pelipper (throws her pokeball releasing her Pelipper.)

Ash: I choose you Bayleef (throws his pokeball releasing his Bayleef.)

Jade: Pelipper Agility then follow up with Aerial Ace.

Ash: Bayleef hold your stance.

Jade(thinking): I he plans to take it head on he'll most likely try to dodge at the last second for a counter attack but I don't think so.(talking): Pelipper Spiral your attack.

(Pelipper begins to spin as it charges toward Bayleef.)

Ash: Bayleef now use Razor Leaf to knock it off balance.

Jade: Pelipper dodge it. Huh?

(Pelipper couldn't dodge and took the Razor Leaf face first into the pavement.)

Jade: What happened that move never fails us.

Ash: Spiraling Aerial Ace is good way to increase its power but it makes

A tunnel vision to Pelipper make it unable to see anything other than what's

In front of it, it's not that I didn't dodge it just couldn't dodge it.

Jade: Hmmm… Pelipper Wing Attack.

Ash: Charging again it won't work Bayleef meet it head on Take Down.

(Pelipper and Bayleef charge at each other.)

Dawn: I don't get it she can't win with just brute force.

Prof. Oak: Hehehe…

Tracey: Professor?

: You all are give Jade to little credit you don't know this but she was actually

At the top of my stratagems and advanced techniques class back in school just watch.

(Everyone watches attentively)

Ash: Once she get close enough Bayleef will slam it down with its leaf and that will be that to bad I wanted to use him to oh well.

Jade: PELIPPER STOP!!

(Pelipper stopped in the middle of it's assault.)

Ash:HUH!?

Jade: Pelipper use Ice Beam.

(Pelipper's Ice beam landed directly on Bayleef completely freezing it and

Because of Bayleef running the momentum made the ice slip in to a tree

Sending Bayleef on a one way trip to LaLa Land.)

Ash: Bayleef are you alright… Return (Bayleef returns to its pokeball.)

Jade: One up now Ashy-Boy next you give me a lecture remember who was at the

Top and who was at the bottom of the class.

Dawn: Wow I never though stopping could work so well.

Misty: Yeah.

May: How though?

Max: Jade saw how over-confident Ash had become and use it to hit him with

A fakey attack right Professor.

: Right Max but the time for tricks is over this is the last round and they'll

Both be expecting anything.

????? : Yeah now this will all come down to who's the better Trainer.

Everyone: GARY!!!

Gary: Well you guys sure know how to make a guy feel welcome.

Dawn: That's true but I'm not worried Ash will win for sure.

May: How do you know?

Dawn: What do you think we got here late for we went to get his secret weapon.

(Dawn dose one of those one second cartoon clothes changers into her cheerleader uniform and everyone's shocked.)

Misty: What the!?

May: What's with the outfit?

Dawn: Huh I wear this when ever I really want to cheer Ash on in battle.

Gary: I'm just wondering how you changed with out anyone seeing anything.

: Gary trust me that's a secret you don't want to know.

(Back to Ash)

Ash: Yeah well class is out on account High Winds and I got just the guy to do it

Ready.

Jade: Ready.

Ash: GO PIDGEOT!!!!

Jade: GO VENASAUR!!!!

Misty: PIDGEOT!!!!

Brock: PIDGEOT!!!!

: PIDGEOT!!!!

Dawn: Yep Ash told me about him on the way to the Viridian Forest.

Pikachu:Pikapii (Long time no see Pidgeot.)

Pidgeot: Pidgo (Like wise.)

May: I never knew Ash had a Pidgeot.

Misty: Yeah he caught it as a Pidgeotto when he was first starting out it was the second pokemon he caught but after the pokemon league he left it in the forest to protect the wild

Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

Ash: Yeah but since then most of the pideotto had evolved so he felt it ok to come back to the team right ,old friend.

Pidegot: PidgoPidgo (Right and im itchin for some action)

Brock: This well be good do it Ash

(Dawn starts her cheering with Buneary and Piplup.)

Dawn: Ash Ash is number one show'em all how it's done.

Pidgeot be it true give make them all black and blue.

Ash: With a support group like that there's no way we can lose

Pidgeot: Pidgo (right)

Jade: It will take more than a hyper fan girl and an over sized chicken to beat us

Right Venasaur.

Venasaur: Saur(right)

Ash: No one makes fun of my friends right buddy.

Pidgeot: PidPidgoPigdo(Right no calls me an over sized chicken get on.)

(Pidgeot kneels down and Ash gets on it back.)

Jade: What are you doing.

Ash: We've always gone into battle together since the day it evolved.

Jade: Then we we'll to (jumps on to Venasaur back.) Ready.

Venasaur: VENA!!! (READY!!!).

Ash: Let's Go!!!!

Jade: Let's Go!!!!

Ash: Pidgeot let's go up and do a steep dive into a Wing Attack

Jade: Oh no you don't Venasaur stop him with Stun Spore

Ash: Blow it back with Whirl Wind Attack.

(Venasaur releases a powerful stun spore back it gets sent back in a mini tornado by

Pidgeot stopping them dead in their tracks.)

Ash: Ready it's time to use your new attack.

(Ash jumps off Pidgeot's Back in Mid Air)

(Everyone Shocked.)

Ash: Pidgeot Use Brave Bird.

Jade: Huh!?

(At that moment Pidgeot became envelope in a bright red flame that quickly turned

Into a powerful surge of blue energy that apon impact sent jade and Venasaur flying

Right into the lab wall than Pidgeot fly's up and ash lands on his back and they make a perfect landing.)

(Ash runs over to jade.)

Ash: You guys alright?

Jade: A little banged up but we'll live looks like you win Ash I got to say I'm

Impressed I never in a million years thought you would beat me you always lost

To me back in school.

: Jade remember everyone learns differently you may we'll form books

But there are something's that you can't learn in school.

Jade: That true Ash thanks for a great battle.

Ash: I should be thanking you.

Jade: And Pidgeot I'm sorry about that chicken crack.

Pidgeot: Pidgo (were cool.)

Jade: We'll I think I'll take page from your book and go on a new journey.

Max: But what about the Titan Match?

Jade: It's in the Orange Islands right well that's where I'm heading don't worry

I'll be there no way my Onii-chan's biggest battle.

Ash: Cool it with the Onii-Chan stuff

(Everyone Laughs)

Jade: Ash, Misty, May, Dawn I still stand by what I said earlier you four should date separately So Ash can get a better idea of who he really wants I know he's said he's loves all of you this is true but he needs to decide who he truly love's before this gets out of hand ya' know.

(The three girls nod)

Jade: Misty, May come here for a sec.

(They walk over to jade.)

Jade (whisper): Listen if either of you really want him I suggest you hop to it

Because Dawn's already got you two beat by a mile.

Misty: How you figure?

May: Think about she got all messed up just to help him find Pidgeot and she wears that

Cute cheerleader uniform just for him she's impressed him on a level we've never done.

Misty: Oh dear.

Jade: See we'll good luck.

(Jade run off on her new journey.)

Dawn: What was that about?

May: Oh nothing.

Dawn: Heh... No need to worry.

Tracey: That was an Awesome battle Ash.

Ash: Thanks Trace but you said you had an idea for my training.

Tracey: I do and here they come now.

Ash looks around : Where ?

Dawn: Look up.

Ash looks to the sky to his surprise he sees THE BATTLE PYRAMID coming in for a landing and a bright red sports car rushing way above the speed limit towards them.

Ash: Hey Scott

Scott: How's it going Ash?

Ash: Good but what's going on?

Scott: We'll your friend Tracey called me a week ago asking us for help in your training and once I told everyone they just couldn't refuse.

Ash: You mean that?

Scott: Yep all your friends from the Battle Frontier are inside better brace yourself I told them to take no prisoners.

Ash's Training is about to begin but how will he fair against such brutal teachers.

Next Time: The Art of Love and War.


	4. Chapter 4A

(I decided to split chapter 4 into parts because it was running on and i was losing track.)

* * *

Chapter 4: The Art of Love and War.

(Everyone stands in Awe as the Battle Pyramid makes It's Landing.)

Ash: Tracey how'd you do this?

Tracey: We'll you've been saying you've been having some trouble with training

And you told me how the battle frontier helped you find your battle style…

Scott: so he called us and as they say the rest is history also you'll get to meet our newest

Frontier Brains.

Ash: Who are they?

(The door to the Pyramid begins to open.)

???? : Awe come on you wimp don't tell me you forgot us it's only been

4 years

Ash: Hey that voice?

(The Doors open to reveal all of Ash's old Frontier buddies and some old friends.)

Ash: I don't believe it?

(There stood three figures from Ash's old Kanto Day's A boy with spiky green hair

And a red and black jagged shirt, a girl with long brown hair and collage girls uniform

And, and another boy dress like a Shogun warrior.)

Ash: A.J., Samurai, Giselle what you all doing here.

A.J.: What do you think were the newest Frontier Brains and to help you.

Giselle: We all saw your victory in the Sinnoh league your definitely a far cry

From that let rookie we all met way back when.

Samurai: Now we can all have the battles you promised us.

Brandon: That will happen when it happens we all need to get down to

His training.

Annabel: It's great to see you but that doesn't mean were going to go easy on you.

Greta: You better get warmed up because were not going let you blow this shot.

Noland: Me and Articuno are ready whenever.

Lucy: Good friends help each other right.

Spencer: This comes but once in a life time but let relax and take this one step at a time.

Tucker: When were done your battle will be a Grand Performance.

Ash: There's just no way I can lose with everyone standing behind me.

Dawn: Hey I know Brandon but who are all these guy.

May: Well I know seven of them there the other members of the battle frontier and friends of ours.

Misty: Those three are A.J., Giselle, and Samurai there friends we met along time ago

When Ash was just starting out as a trainer we haven't seen them since.

Scott: Well I wish you good luck Ash but I have to check the Hoenn Battle Frontier.

Ash: Be sure to come to my match.

Scott: Wouldn't miss it.

(Scott drives of at High Speeds.)

Brandon: Well Ash Tracey told us about your current situation (everyone puts a Huge

Grin on their face) so we came up with a schedule that we'll balance your time wisely.

AJ (Laughing): Who would have though this little wimp would turn into such a ladies

Man.

Giselle (cups ashes face): Well he is a lot more Handsome than back then (she begins

To lean in closer to his face.) (Ash getting nervous) Maybe I should just take you for myself.

Without missing a beat just as she was about to steal a kiss Dawn, Misty, May, and

Annabel slide in between them.

All four girls: Back off he's mine.

Everyone looks at Annabel shocked with an awkward silence.

Annabel(red and embarrassed) : Did I say that out loud

Ash: You to Annabel.

(She puts a cute embarrassed look on her face and nods.)

(Gary, Samurai, Brock, and AJ start punching him calling him a Casanova

The Girls angry in a big way.)

Ash: Uh…listen I'm flattered by your affections but I just don't see that way

You more like a sister to me.

Annabel: Thank you Ash I just relieved it's off my chest oh and I'm sorry.

Ash: About what?

(She points to his three semi girlfriends with flames in their rage filled eyes.)

Ash: Uhh ... girls what's wrong ?

Misty, May, Dawn(Angry): Just how many girls have you made like love you!!!!!!!!?

Ash (scared to the point of almost pissing his pants) : Oh god I'm really praying to Arceus that it's just you 4

(Just as the girls were about to pounce him Brandon yells.)

Brandon: QUIET ALL OF YOU AND STAND AT ATTENTION!!!!

(They all immediately complied without hesitation.)

Brandon (Still yelling): LISTEN UP I KNOW WERE ALL HAPPY TO SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN BUT LETS NOT FORGET WHY WERE HERE WERE

HERE TO SEE THAT THIS KID BECOMES A WARRIOR IN 3 MONTHS TIME

GOT THAT.

Everyone: YES SIR

Brandon: MISTY, MAY, DAWN STEP FORWARD.

(They stepped forward.)

Brandon: LISTEN UP YOU THREE I KNOW ASH IS SPECIAL TO YOU THREE

AND WE SET UP THE SCHEDULE SO YOU EACH COULD HAVE YOU OWN TIME WITH HIM WHICH TO TELL THE TRUTH I WAS COMPLETELY AGIANST

BUT SCOTT INSISTED BUT LISTEN TO ME IF I SEE A DISPLAY LIKE THE ONE I JUST SAW OR THAT I SEE THAT YOU'RE DISTRACTING HIM I WILL TAKE

THAT TIME AWAY YOU GOT THAT.

Misty, May, Dawn: YES SIR.

Brandon: JUST KEEP IN MIND I DON'T TAKE SHANANAGANS LIGHTLY

AND WHATEVER TROUBLE YOU CAUSE ASH WILL PAY THE PRICE

FOR.

Dawn: You sure are serious.

Brandon: That's why I'm head of the battle frontier now A.J. present the schedule.

A.J.: Got is right here alright you wimp listen up the next three months are going to go

Like this…..

(Ash's POV)

(The next three months flew by like the clock work from hell every morning except

for the weekends which were my days off went like military training every morning

from 5 to 7 am was basic exercises with A.J. which were anything but basic who in

the hell runs 5 miles, swims a mile up river and dose wall climbing at 5 in the morning

the only my fire pokemon got out of the swimming for obvious reasons but shess.

After that from 7 to 9 was battle stratagems and tech class with Giselle I was dumb founded half the time what the heck did the teach at pokemon tech anyway I felt

Like the kid in class that was stupid but no body knew until the teacher finally called

On them. Then from 9 to 10 was meditation with Annabel she said I would need to focus

And clear my mind from the rest of the training me and my pokemon all agreed this was the best part of our training I'll tell one time A.J. pushed Charizard a little to far and he

Burned him up good needless to say Charizard ended up swimming with us that day Charizard joined the team about three weeks in. From 10 to 12 was combat training

With Greta and Samurai not fun for any of us but Primeape enjoyed it, it turns out that Greta and Anthony were old training buddies and when Anthony found about my training

He rushed over so I had to deal with him to so now I had a want to be Samurai , a female

Jackie Chan and Rocky Balboa's second cousin on my Ass for 2 hours a day did get like

15 min breaks in between some of my sessions which is probably why I didn't die in month one from 12 to 2 perfect attack training with Lucy which ok except for one thing

this was about the time Brock brought us lunch and when that happened Lucy seemed

distracted it didn't take a genius to figure this out by the time my training was done

they were an item I know I know unbelievable but I but I bull shit you not you should

have seen how Misty, Max, and Crogunk triple teamed him when he first started his

flirting it was like watching a marathon of you fail videos on online just priceless.

After that from 2 to 4 was Combinations and defense tactics with Tucker which was

Cool but me and my pokemon found it hard to take a guy who wore something that looked like it came out of the reject costumes of swan lake seriously at first but that

Changed when he taught me to combine ground and lightning attacks this one of the

Few sessions the girls were allowed to join but only one per session Dawn got this one

Which ticked of May a bit but she made due with the Variety Battle training with Noland

Later on she said see all his different pokemon was helping with her battle practice.

Misty came in with my nature hikes with Spenser he said that Mother Nature was a powerful mistress and that if I could clear my mind and listen to the world itself

Would be able to use some of that power at first I thought he was talking about aura

But he said aura was an internal force and that natural energy was drawn from one

Surroundings I still don't get it but I'm sure it will come when it needs to. The last

Stretch of my day was research with Brandon looking to find out what we could

About this supposed God of Thunder we came up with very little so I'll just have to wing

It, oh and before I forget let you about some my dates probably the hardest part of my training by far and now I'm in a shit load of trouble. (Note that Pikachu stood at home during our dates.)


	5. Chapter 4B Misty's date

(Authors Note: My friends told me i didn't specify ages so

Ash : 16

Misty: 16

May: 15

Dawn 15

(just go with it )

Date #1 Misty:

For this particular date I decided since she already seen most of pallet towns major sites

I'd take her I'd show her some of my favorite water pokemon spots with a picnic.

(Ash and Misty walking Ash hold a picnic basket.)

Ash: You're going to love this Misty all kinds of wild water pokemon show up at this lake.

Misty: How come you never showed me this place before Ash?

Ash: I actually found this place by accident some time ago after we split up on our journeys so I never got the chance (Grabs her hand.) but I'm glad I get to show it

You like this.

(Misty smiles and blushes): So how much farther I can't wait.

Ash: Just through the trees over there you did remember to bring a swimsuit

Right?

Misty (Blushing): Yeah.

Ash: Good you're going to need it.

(They walk a little further into the forest until they come to a clearing with

a beautiful crystal clear lake a lush green grass glowing in the sun.)

Misty (amazed): Wow Ash this the most beautiful place I ever seen so what now…..

(She turns to Ash and turns red as he begins to take of his shirt.)

Misty: Wow Ash you ripped.

Ash (a little embarrassed): Uh…Yeah A.J. and everyone won't let me relax for minute

And this is the end result oh if your not wearing your suit underneath you can change over there areas to thick for anyone to see.

Misty: I already have it on underneath.

Ash: We'll come on the other wise you won't see the pokemon.

Misty (red): Ok

(Ash stood their in Awe as Misty began to strip down to a new white two piece bikini

This gave him a chance to admire how much she had really developed.)

Misty (Red): So…How do I look?

Ash (shakes his head): You look Amazing let's go before we miss it.

Misty: Miss what?

Ash: You'll see soon enough but won't see anything until we dive in.

Misty: Right.

(The both dive down to the bottom of the lake Misty seems confused until Ash point her

To follow him until he signals her to stop then suddenly whole school of Lanturn and Chinchou start to circle around them like a whirlpool of lights only to be combined with

A group Gorebyss and Huntail who who's colors gave this underwater show a rainbow

Glow which left our Water Flower breathless and this show comes to an amazing close when six teams of Buizel and Floatzel Merge the whole thing with some well timed water pulse and Aqua jet Attacks sending All the other pokemon scattering in different direction making the Lanturn and Chinchou Look like shooting stars.

(They both come to the surface for breath.)

Misty: Oh that was beautiful Ash Thank you (she attempts to kiss him but he puts his finger to her lips.)

Ash (shakes his head no): Misty I can't kiss any of you right now that night you three kissed me was good but I made a promise to myself that the next one of you I kissed

Would be my chosen so as to not confliction I'm sorry .

Misty: Your trying your hardest to not hurt any of us and that's what I love about

You the most your kind hearted and always seeking to please everyone so don't

Be sorry we should be the sorry one's Ash as your oldest friend I promise you on my pride as a water pokemon trainer that I won't be mad no matter who you chose

I'd rather have you as a friend then not have you in my life at all.

Ash: Thank you Misty and I promise to you all that when the day comes

I make my choice I will find away to make it right by everyone I swear my life on

It.

Misty: I know kissing out but is a strong hug expectable.

Ash: That's fine.

(We stood their holding each other for what seemed like an eternity then went back to

Shore ate the picnic I prepared (with brocks help) and watched the sun set over the hills

Of pallet and watch the firefly begin to glow. Then went back home.)

Misty's POV

(That date was incredible I can't wait until next time.)

(Walks into the room she shared with Dawn and May.)

Dawn: Hey welcome back.

May: So spill how was it.

Misty: It was wonderful but we need to talk about something important something Ash told me I thought you should know.

Dawn: So what's up?

May: Yeah.

(Misty gives them the entire story about Ash's promise to himself and them.)

Dawn: That Ash for ya always trying to please everyone.

May: Yeah but sometimes he can be too nice for his own good.

Misty: that's true which is why I promised him I wouldn't be mad no matter which of us he chose and I think you should make the same promise.

May: It's gonna be hard at first if do how are you so sure you can do it.

Misty: Because I swore it on my pride as a water pokemon trainer and that I'd rather have him as a friend then not have him in my life at all.

Dawn: Wow that deep we'll If you think you can do it I'll stake my pride as Coordinator

On.

May: I'll do it too.

Dawn: But we shouldn't put such a burden on him i think we'll need to end this

On our terms

May: I think your right.

Misty: We'll need to think of a plan then.


	6. Chapter 4C May's date

Date #2 May

(Knowing how much of City girl and shopaholic May is I figure she'd like a trip to celadon city the shopping capital of the Kanto Region we flew their on Pidgeot so it

Only took an hour.)

May: Ash this place is amazing.

Ash: Yeah Celadon is a pretty cool place so what do want to do first?

May: Well the guide book say that Celadon is the primary source for all the best brands

Of perfumes so let check the perfume shops.

Ash: We could do that or I could take you to the place where they actually make the

Perfume.

May: Really but how?

Ash (Grabs her hand): Just follow me.

(They ran down the city streets May blushing all the way until they come to a building

That looked like a Vileplume.)

Ash: Here we are The Celadon City Gym.

May: A gym!? They make perfume.

Ash: Yeah they make the perfume naturally form the scents of the grass pokemon

They train I challenged this gym when I first started my journeys and Ericka the

Gym leader is as tough as they come you wouldn't believe what I went through to

Get this gyms badge.

May: Tell me.

Ash: Let's go inside if Ericka isn't here I'll tell you myself.

(They step in to the gym and the sweet smells of perfumes and in-scents fill

Them with a joyous feeling.)

(A green girl with a familiar face to Ash walks up.)

Green haired girl: Excuse me may we help you.

Ash: Yes we would like a tour of the gym and your Perfume development center.

Green haired girl: Of course please follow me I'm Catharine excuse me sir but you look familiar have we met before.

????? : Oh we have Guest Catharine.

Catharine: Yes miss Let me introduce you too the gym leader Ericka and Her Gloom.

Gloom: Gloom Gloom

Ericka: It's a pleasure to meet you.

May: The pleasures all mine.

Ash: It's been awhile Ericka how have you been?

Ericka: I'm sorry have we met before.

Ash: Come on it hasn't been that long has it.

Gloom: Gloom Gloom. (Gloom happily jumps into Ash's arms.)

Ash: Well it's nice to see you still remember me Gloom.

Ericka: You couldn't be Ash Ketchum?

Ash: In the flesh.

Ericka: Oh my gosh it's so good to see you how have you been?

Ash: Hey I asked you first?

(They start laughing)

Ericka: Hey Girls Ash came for a visit.

(Everyone starts saying hello and welcome.)

(They sit down for tea.)

Ericka: So what brings you back to Celadon?

Ash: Just a little shopping May here wanted to check out some of the perfume

Shops and I've been meaning to visit some of the gyms so I'm killing

2 birds with one stone.

Ericka: So May you like perfume.

May: I just love it.

Ericka: So tell me are you dating Ash?

(Ash beings to choke on his tea and then swallows it.)

Ericka: was it something I said.

May: It's kind of a complicated situation.

Ericka: I see never mind then, so would like to see some of our latest products.

May: I would love to but first Ash was telling me about you giving him a tough time

getting his Rainbow Badge.

Ericka(laughs a little): Oh that story.

(Ericka give May the entire story and begins Laughing hysterically at the idea

of Ash dressed like a girl.)

Ash: Go ahead laugh it up I did what I had to do.

May: Well I've never met a trainer with as much determination and persistence as you.

Ericka: That's for sure.

(They continue to laugh it up.)

Ericka: Alright then lets get with that tour shall we.

(We spend the next 2 hours walking around the gym seeing all the different grass pokemon as well as seeing the center where they mix the perfumes when we were

Done May was all smiles and hugs because Ericka had given her some of the latest perfumes and some that haven't been released yet she gave me a vile of the first

Cologne they were going to release.

May: Thank you so much Ericka.

Ash: Yeah Thanks.

Ericka: And to think you didn't like perfume before I guess with age comes wisdom.

Ash: I guess.

Ericka: Hey would you two like to come out with me tonight you I was invited to

This fancy party and I'm really no good with these kinds of things.

Ash & May: Sure.

Ericka: Thank you guy meet me in front of the gym at 7:00 later.

(We left the gym it was about 4:00)

Ash: We've got about 3 hours to kill what you want to do.

May: What do you we got invited to a formal party we have to dress nice

That means it time to shop.

Ash: I'll be fine renting a Tux for the night.

May: Your such a guy do you even own a suit Ash Ketchum, a man should always

Own a suit now come on.

(We spent the next three hours picking out clothes for the party it took me 15 minutes to

find a good suit it was pure Italian it was pretty expensive but I had plenty saved up form all my journeys so it was cool, May couldn't decide what to get which i was all right with me because she spent most of the time modeling them for me she went through a bunch

Of hot numbers until she finally decided on this gorges red strapless dress that made my

Jaw drop. I offered to pay but she insisted she pay herself we had to leave wearing the suits because it was almost 30 minutes until were suppose to meet Ericka we made it by

Hopping on Pidgeot I really owed him big time. We all met up and went to the party

That was beginning held at the top floor of The Celadon Galleria the nicest Restaurant

In the city Ericka really underestimates herself once we got there she was mingleling

And chatting a storm me and May spent most of our time either on the dance floor

Or the buffet table it was about 10:30 we decided to leave soon so we got up for one last dance and just our luck we all the lights go out and a spot light hits us apparently Ericka

Forgot to mention that it's a custom at the Galleria to end any formal party with

A spot light dance and we were it soon we made our way to the center of the room

And started to slow dance to music.

Ash: Hey what say we give them a show I know few steps that will get things rolling.

May: But I only know a few dances.

Ash: You Know the Mambo.

May: Just the basics

Ash: Follow my lead you'll be fine alright.

( I asked the band to play on something with fast beat so they put on Johnny's Mambo

from Dirty Dancing which was perfect and once we hit the floor all eyes were glue

to us we the life of the party we blew the roof off the place we did about a 5 minute show

case that got the crowd roaring afterward we took a break on the balcony.

Ash: So much for the basics you were a natural out their.

May: I could say the same I never pegged you for the dancing type.

Ash: Yeah well my mom put me in classes when I was young she said that

I would never meet a nice girl if I didn't know how to dance at first I didn't

Like it but once learned fast dances like the Mambo I found it fun.

May: You really are an incredible guy.

Ash: Well your pretty Amazing yourself, Listen May I don't know if

Misty told you but I promised myself that…..

(She stopped me)

May: You don't have to worry Misty told us everything we I know

About the promises you made so I won't try to kiss you no matter

How much I really want to now and me and dawn made the same

Promise that Misty made.

Ash: Thanks you know its times like this I'm glad I became a Trainer.

May: Why?

(I put my arms around her.)

Ash: Because I got to meet so many amazing people.

May: Oh Ash.

(We stood their looking at the moon in each other's embrace mean while I'm thinking to

Myself SHIIITTT!!! If my date with dawn turns out to be as good as the last two I'm

Gonna have some real shit to think about we got back to Pallet by about 11: 45.

May's POV

(She walks in to the room the girls shared still wearing her new dress.)

Misty: Wow don't you look stunning.

Dawn: You weren't wearing that when you left.

May: Yeah I bought it while we were shopping in Celadon.

(She gives them the whole story.)

Dawn: Wow he really dances that well yeah.

Misty: He sure knows how to show a girl a good time I'd say.

May: Now I know how you felt when you got back misty it was just wonderful

I'd suggest you prepare for the best night of your life Dawn something

Tells me he won't disappoint.

Dawn (blushing): You think? But your night was luck mostly.

May: I'm sure he would have come up with something Ash always aims for the skies.

Dawn: I hope so.

May: so did you two come up with a plan yet to solve this?

Dawn: A few thoughts but nothing solid yet.

May: Run them by me.

* * *

I Will Get Dawn's date up by Tommarow if not today i want it to sort of be the game breaker for the

story. You'll see


	7. Chapter 4D Dawn's date

Date #3 Dawn

(I was just sitting in the living room watching T.V. everyone had plans made to be

courteous to me and dawn.)

(Dawn in the Kitchen.)

Dawn: Dinner will be done soon.

Ash: Uh… can't wait. (I was surprise I knew she could cook poffins and sweets but

I never for a moment took her for the homemaker type if this is her idea of showing

Appeal its sure working whatever she's cooking smell's good.)

(Dawn's POV)

Dawn: I don't know if I should do this I mean that would break the pact I made with the girls.

(Flash Back).

Misty: So were all agreed none of us will make any advanced move on Ash.

Dawn & May: Agreed.

(End Flash Back)

(sudden a little angel and devil dawn appeared on opposite shoulder's)

Devil Dawn: Just do it, it'll put you in the lead for sure Kiddo?

Angel Dawn: No my dear this not right remember you made a pact.

Dawn: A pact is a pact and they are my friends.

Devil Dawn: Think about it Kiddo, if this works he'll be all yours and they'll have to accept

It and no body has to know.

Angel Dawn : But what about the…Ahhh

( smacks the with a fire ball making him disappear.)

Devil Dawn : Just trust me Kiddo not can possibly go wrong and if shit hits the fan

I got your back.

Dawn: Alright then, Mom said not to use this recipe stupidly she said this is how

Said got dad's attention.

(Pulls out a small bottle of green powder.)

Dawn: Alright according to the instructions depending on what berry's you mix with

One Spoon full of this you get a desired effect she said I was to young for the last few but

She left.

1.) Mix with Oran berry to make him notice you more then normal (Wink Wink.)

2.) Mix with Citrus Berry to be more attentive to you.(Wink Wink.)

(Ash walks in): Hey you need any help?

Dawn (while cutting up berries): Nope you just go sit down (seductively) and I'll be their in a minute.

(Little did dawn know she had made very small but very big error she accidentally cut up

Tomato Berries with the Mix.)

Dawn (Wife like): He's your dinner a berlitz family specialty Chicken Shrimp Cacciatore.

Ash: Wow Dawn this look's Awesome.

Dawn: Here let me feed you.

(She swirls up a big portion of the spaghetti and feeds it to him he thoroughly enjoying

it until.)

Ash: Hmm… I don't know maybe it's just me but Dawn look very Sexy in that Appron

(then he starts getting dirty pictures in his head and tries to shrug it off.) Come on man

can't be thinking like this.

Dawn: Hmmm… must not be enough of it (She feeds him a few more fork fulls of the chicken and shrimp. (She notices him sweating and a bit pale.) Are you alright ash?

Ash (In disoriented state): Yeah just a bit thirsty.

Dawn: Oh I forgot your drink I'll go get it right now. (As she runs off as sees her mini skirt flutter up a bit and starts thinking again.)

Ash: Ash man what's up with you all of a sudden you were thinking like this with misty

And may ,we'll maybe a little bit no ,no ,no got to stay strong I made promises I'm a bigger man than this come on.

(Ash sinks to the floor.)

(Dawn in the Kitchen)

Dawn: I hope he likes grape soda.

(Dawn looks at the cutting board and sees something odd.)

Dawn: What's this HUH!?...Tomato Berries, I put tomato berries in with the mix uh oh

What's the bottle say. Damn nothing?

(Dawn use's her new poke'tch to call her mom.)

Dawn: Hey mom.

Johanna: Hello Dear how's your date.

Dawn: Good but I have a question what would happen if say I mixed a Tomato Berry

With that special mix you gave me.

Johanna: Listen to me Dawn if you put a Tomato berry in with that mix you need dump that food now or Run.

Dawn: Why?

Johanna: Long story short honey after the night I served that to your dad nine months

Later you were being born.

Dawn (shocked): Oh god.

(Hangs up and walks back in the living room slowly.)

Dawn (Scared Shitless): Uhh… Ash, are you all right?

(She sees Ash hutted up on the on the floor sweating.)

Ash: I am alright could you help me up Dawn.

Dawn: Uh…Sure.(Thinking: Maybe it didn't work on him I looks like just a case

Of overheat from the Tomato Berry)

(just as Dawn reaches out her Hand Ash pulls her into his lap and starts kissing

Fiercely. Dawn struggles to get free but from the warmth of his kiss makes her submit

easily, soon enough the two are on the floor making out passionately she begins to feel his

chest and he starts to run his hands down her perfect curves.

Ash(Thinking): What going on it's true I wanted to kiss her but I didn't things going this

Far but I can't seem to stop it feels so good.

(A little Angel and Devil Ash appear on his shoulders.)

Devil Ash: Just go with it dude this party is just getting good.

Angel Ash : No Ash you must resist this is not you and you know it you and dawn both

Know that if you proceed any further than not only will their be no turning back

You'll lose Misty and May as friends altogether and you'll both regret this for the

Rest of your lives.

Ash: I know but look how beautiful she is.

Devil Ash: Uh… Dude I know that I'm probably the last possible person you'll hear this from but I think feather boy over there is right on this one.

Angel Ash : Wait!!! You agree with me ?

Devil Ash: Even a demon knows when it's time to cut his losses so big gut do all of us a

Favor and just walk away.

Ash: We'll kind of easier said than done but ill try.

(they disappear)

(Just as the situation was about to reach it's most critical point Ash muster's every

ounce of his strength and rationality left and breaks away for dawn.)

Dawn: Are you alright Ash?

Ash(struggling): No I'm am not you have to get away now whatever's controlling

Me am fighting it but I can't hold out.

(Dawn suddenly remembers what she did.)

Dawn: I'm sorry Ash this is my fault let help I'm sure theirs an alternative to the obvious cure.

(She runs into the kitchen and reads the label and discovers a back flap to the lable

with a cure.)

(To nullify any effects of mix have the recipient eat an Ice Berry.)

Dawn: Ice berries only grow in johto wait maybe May has some.

(She runs up the stairs looks in her bag and finds one.)

Dawn: One left I just hope it's enough.

(She goes down stairs to see Ash fly out the back door she follows him and sees him jump into the lake in the backyard.)

Dawn: Ashhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

(She runs over and jumps in to check on him)

Dawn: Ash are you ok?

(Ash raises his head out of the water back to his normal self.)

Ash: I'm ok now I just needed to cool down so to speak.

(They start to giggle and then into a full blown laugh.)

Dawn(laughing): Well here eat this will knock out the effects of the food.

(Ash eat the ice berry got a huge cold flash that last about 1 minute before him was really back to himself.)

(They both sat down at the base of the lake soaking their feet.)

Ash: So what exactly did you put in that food anyway.

(She pulls out the small mix bottle.)

Dawn: It's a natural spice commonly used in a lot of foods but my grand mother

Discovered a long time ago that mixing it with different Berries makes adverse

effects on the hormones of anyone who eats it I only meant to use a Citrus berry

but I goofed and put a Tomato instead.

Ash: Well we now the Tomato effect now (laughing)

Dawn: Your not mad at me?

Ash: Nah… you only meant to gather my attention and made a small mistake

Granted it could have had some destructive results but nothing happened and

It's not like you used a drug on me or anything.

Dawn: I really am sorry Ash.

Ash: No need to worry right let's just chock this up as a literal example that

The way to a mans heart is through his stomach but I guess it really wasn't my stomach

That really was affected.

(Dawn pushes him into the lake.)

Dawn: YOU PERVERT!!!!!(Giggles a little)

Ash: Ok I get it bad joke now help me out would ya.

(Just as dawn stretches out her hand Ash instantly pulls her into the water.)

Ash: Hahaha… now were officially even.

Dawn (soaked): Oh not by a long shot Ash Ketchum.

(She went to run after him but she ran into him instead realizing that he hadn't tried to run at all. Before she knew it Ash's lips were pressed against hers but this was different from before after about a minute he separated.)

Dawn: Ash you just… (He put his fingers to her lips.)

Ash: I kissed you once already despite intentional or not I far as I'm considered

My promise is broken I am going to tell the other about this but I'm going to

Take the blame for this, what actually happened we'll be our secret alright (Wink).

Dawn(Happy): Right.

(They went back inside dawn decided to turn in early at ash's request so he could talk

to misty and may when they got back.)

Ash (thinking): Hmmm… Some how I'm really happy.

(When The girls got back as told them the story edited version they were mad

but understood the story his punishment was a double mega punch to the

gut by both of them and about a 5 min make out session from both of them.

May and Misty: Now your forgiven (they go upstairs to the room.)

May: Ash really is nice but a terrible at lying.

Misty: Yeah that was a terrible story which means Dawn did something she broke

The pact and is in the lead again.

May: Not necessarily actually she actually did us a favor.

Misty: You're right by breaking the pact kissing Ash, bigger moves, are not

Forbidden anymore.

May: Right. Hey Dawn wake up.

Dawn: Yeah.

Misty: Ash told us what happened but we know he was lying were not mad we

Just wanted you to know this is all out war now.

Dawn (Smirks): You two are so on ! Is the plan still on though

May: It's the only really fair way

Dawn: Good.

(What's this plan they keep talking about and what's their next move.)

Chapter# 5: Memories of a Hero


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter# 5: Memories of a Hero

Ash's POV

(To catch you up my training end about 2 weeks ago Brandon and everyone thought

That its better I rest up for my match for the time being but it was far from resting

Apparently three specific girls in question never heard the term "A man needs his rest"

They've running me ragged since my incident with dawn and the promise being

Broke not only have they've been dragging me a round like a ragged doll for the last

Week they taken every opportunity to make out with me which was fine at first

But now their kind of just sucking the oxygen from my lungs now oh well we decide to

Ride out to the to Shamuti Island to meet Jade and Melody on the Professors private

Boat and we've been on course for 3 days just 2 more until game time and I don't care what the girls say I'm officially on ME TIME.

Ash march on the deck to his room with Misty and May following him.

Misty: Come on Ash let's go swimming in the pool.

May: No Let go see a movie in the on deck theater.

Ash(Condescending): Noooooo you two can do that I'm going to go take

A nice long nap in my room (they get a smile on their faces.) ALONE!!!!

Jesus…., look I love being with you girls but I need to rest before the battle

Now goodnight to the both of you (Door closes).

(Misty and May walking on the deck.)

Misty: that's exactly why we want to spend more time with him.

May: Yeah.

Dawn: You to don't get it do you?

(they turn to see dawn)

May: Get what?

Dawn: sighs… Ash need to rest now more then ever in less the 48 hours in going

To be entering an all out war zone he can't really just on guts alone at this point

He going to be fighting a God he needs to calm his mind come up with a absolute strategy to win.

Gary: That exactly right Dawn

(A.J. and Brock walk in.)

Misty: Gary, Brock.

Gary: Ash needs to be alone to focus on the battle right now I know you all care for

Him but the best thing you can do for him is to let him rest and clear his head.

Misty: But what if…

Brock: Stop right their misty you know better then to think like that we know that

Ash is a lot of things but man to break a promise he is not.

(Dawn turns to look at the sunset on the deck.)

Dawn: Ash will win no matter what that's just the kind of guy he is.

May: How can you be so sure Dawn.

(Dawn turns to them with the setting sun glowing off her hair and a single tear in her

eye.)

Dawn: Because I love and trust him with everything I am and that's something I will

Never second guess.

Brock: just as Dawn is we need to trust him now more then ever this god's record is like 1,000,000,000 to none but as we all have seen at one time or another is the he can make

the impossible possible.

Misty: You're right Brock after all he's the "Chosen One"

May: He's an "Aura Guardian"

Dawn: He's the Savior of Space & Time

(The girls look confused at each others statements)

Gary: What the heck have I missed ?

Brock: Ok guys I've been with ash the longest and I'll fill you all in.

(Ash's mother walks in)

Delia: Can you tell me to Brock (a tear in her eye.) no matter where he goes

Or what he dose he's my little boy and I need to know I've always been worried

Since the incident in the orange islands.

Brock: Ok everyone better get comfortable this is gonna be a long story.

(They spent most of the night filling in the blanks for everyone about ash's

Travels from his encounters with Mewtwo all the way to his run-in's with Dialga,

Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus not a single detail was left out.)

(The Next morning Ash popped off his pillow went out on deck with pikachu

both smiling as they took a big yawn enjoying the fresh sunny morning air.)

Ash: Well Buddy I haven't felt this good in weeks how about you?

Pikachu: Pika! (You know it!)

(Ash and pikachu walk out to the main deck to see everyone asleep and the dining tables.)

Ash: Wonder what we missed last night.

Brock: So your finally awake huh?

Ash: Morning what's for breakfast.

Brock: The Captain says will be arriving on Shamuti soon so while find a restaurant later.

Ash: Ok so what did we miss last night.

(Brock explains what happened after he went to sleep.)

(Ash and pikachu look concerned.)

Ash: I see left out parts of our adventures because I didn't want them to worry

But I guess the glameow had come out of the bag sometime.

Pikachu: pika (True).

Brock: So Ash I've been meaning to ask you have you made up your mind yet?

Ash: About what?

Brock: You know (tilts his head towards the girls).

Ash: Oh that well I honestly don't know I mean when it come down to it,

I care for them all and wouldn't mind being with anyone of them but to chose

Would mean hurting the other two and I don't think I could handle that burden

What if it destroys our friendships?

Brock: I see your problem Ash look at it this way they trusted their hearts to

Your judgment and they said they would support it so how you show the same

Kind of trust in them as they have in you.

Ash: Thanks Brock speaking of love I must be hard to be separated from Lucy

For this long huh ?

(Brock slams his hand on the table)

Brock: You have no idea man.

(Ash and pikachu start laughing their laughing causes most everyone to wake up.)

Ash: Well good morning from what Brock told my secrets out huh?

(Ash freaks out as suddenly every one of the girls and his mother puts on

a evil face and starts chasing him up and down the deck.)

Delia (Mad): Ash Ketchum you get back here this instant how could not tell

Me about all the dangerous things you've been doing why if your father were here

He'd…

(Suddenly Ash stops running so do the girls.)

Ash: So what if he were here I wouldn't care …My Journey won't be over until I defeat

The old man.

Delia: Oh Ash I didn't mean…

(Professor Oak over the loud speaker)

Prof Oak.: Ok everyone while arriving on Shamuti in half an hour.

Ash: Not fast enough (he pulls out a pokeball.) Pidgeot were going on ahead.

(He hops on Pidgeot and fly's off)

Delia: Why'd I go and open my fat mouth (Smacks herself on the head.)

(Prof. Oak comes out)

Prof Oak: What happened I just saw Ash fly off.

Delia: I open my big mouth about his father that's what?

Prof. Oak: Oh that sighs…. Geez.

Misty: Hello can someone tell us what just happened.

Delia: I'll tell you but first you need to know about his father.

Every time I look at ash I see more of his father he's 100% his fathers spiting

Image looks, personality, kindness, skill everything for as long ash I can remember

Ash looked up to his father Silver Ketchum his father was a hero to the town of pallet

He wasn't a resident of pallet he was a traveling trainer like you all we met when

I was a student in professor oaks research classes I was doing an assignment on

The local Pidgey when while observing I fell out of the tree and he caught me.

When I came to he was watching over me he was the most handsome man I'd

Ever seen we stood their talking for soon long I'd forgotten what I was doing in the first

Place but like to tease me calling me kid or pig tails but I was slowly falling for him

He decided to help me with my research over the next week and it was wonderful

Until one day I was at home and it was raining really really heavy so I went to look for

Him I got to the middle of town when a gush of water almost blew me away but

He managed to get me out of the way in time.

Silver: you know you have a knack for getting into trouble pig tails.

Delia: You too.

Silver: What are you doing out here in this weather it's dangerous.

Delia: I was worried about you, you shouldn't be out here either.

Silver: I was heading to the dam to see if I could help but you should go home.

Delia: NO!! If you're staying so am I.

Silver: There's just no getting through to you is their Kid fine show me the

Way.

When we got to the dam some of the villagers and their pokemon were trying to hold it but It wasn't doing much.

Silver: it's no good if this dam goes half the town will too.

Delia: so what do we do?

Silver: You get the villagers to move when give the signal alright.

(He yells to the villagers.)

Silver: Everyone listen to me you can't save the dam we have to redirect the flow of

Water otherwise their won't be a town to save.

Villager #1: So what do we do then?

Silver: you people keep holding it back until Delia gives the signal I want all pokemon who know fissure and rock climb to come with me.

(Silver instructs the pokemon to use rock climb to make walls to redirect to water

And fissure to make a new river course away from the town.)

Silver: Ok Delia Now!!!

Delia: Ok Everyone Move Now!!!

Almost most as soon as they let go the dam burst and water let out and began to

Follow the path that the pokemon and Silver had made but just we were all about to

Celebrate my foot got caught by the river and I fell in.

Delia(screaming): AHHHH HELP ME!!!!!!!!

Silver: DELIA HOLD ON. (pull out a pokeball.) GO GYRADOS!!! (He hops on Gyrados's back). Let move Gyrados.

Delia: Ah Silver help me!!!!!!!(She goes under.)

Silver: I'm coming Delia!!!!! (He jumps off Gyrados's back in after her.)

(He pulls her out the water with Gyrados and starts CPR.)

Silver (worried): Come Delia breath you can't give out on me here now breath.

(Just as he put his mouth to her trying to breathe life into her she wakes up and forces it

Into a make out session leaving Silver shocked.)

Delia(giggles a little): I wish our first kiss had been under better circumstances .

Silver(smiles): There's always next time right.

Delia(smiles): Right

(Flash Back End)

Delia: And after that as they say the rest is history we got married sometime later and

Had Ash.

May: That was Beautiful .

Prof. Oak: From that point on Silver was considered to be a hero in pallet and growing up

Ash looked up to him and was so proud to be his son but when ash decided he wanted to be a trainer like him he suddenly decided to leave saying to finish his journey and no one's heard from him since.

Delia: In some ways he still loves and respects his father and will talk good of him

From time to time but growing up all this time with a father to guide him takes it's

Toll and I know he feels a sense of abandonment.

Dawn: I know that feeling but I'm jealous of Ash at least he got know his father

But what about you .

Delia: Silver has never done anything without good reason I still love and trust him

With all that I am just as you do for Ash .

????? : Well that makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world was afraid I had come back to nothing.

(The Voice makes Delia stand in shock as she turns to confirm who it is.)

Delia: S..Silver ( with a tear in her eye she run to him and hugs him tightly)

I can't believe it is it really you.

Silver: Yes dear I'm home and I'm never leaving again.

Delia: But how'd you get here.

Silver: On Gyrados obviously Pig Tails.

Delia: Idiot (she hugs him tighter.)

Prof. Oak: Silver my boy I can't believe this.

Silver: Believe it Professor I'm really back (turns to see all of the others)

So you must my son friends pleasure to meet you I'm sure given all your

Angry demeanors your wondering why I left in the first place.

Everyone(Angry): Maybe just a little.

(Silver laughs)

Silver: Ok in the intrest of not getting beaten to a bloody pulp here's the truth

I left because "HE"S JUST LIKE ME"

Ash's Father Silver is back and what he mean by I left because "HE"S JUST LIKE ME"

Next Time: Chapter Six

Ash V.S. Silver

Battle in the Land of Legends


	9. Chapter 6 Ash VS Silver

Chapter 6: Ash V.S. Silver

(They arrive on shamuti island and begin looking for Ash.)

Professor Oak: So please explain Silver what did you mean.

Everyone: Yeah Spill it already!!

Silver(a little scared): Ok Ok so to get back to what I was saying  
before , i left because he's just like me and it's exactly as I said it.

Misty: I'm still not following (everyone nods in agreement)

Silver: Delia, You said this a little while ago how he's just like me  
(She nods) well there's more to it the that you see from the moment ash told  
me he want to be a trainer I knew I had to distance myself from my son no  
matter how much it hurt me inside.

Brock: But why distance yourself ?

Silver: if I had stuck around ash would have depended on me to much he  
would've wanted me to be his mentor that's not how a pokemon trainer should  
Be I wanted him to become strong on his own so that when he achieved he'd  
be able to thank himself properly and when he failed he wouldn't have anyone  
else to blame but himself in that he would learn to trust himself but that's  
just one of the 2 reasons.

Gary: What the second ?

Silver: You'll find out after Me and Ash have a proper Father-Son reunion.

(Everyone looks confused)

Silver: So any idea's on where he might have flown off to ?

Tracey: I bet he went to Slowking's shrine that where were suppose to meet up  
with Jade and Melony.

Silver: Then why we still walking in circles lets go.

(THE GIRL'S): Ms. Ketchum is always this laid back ?

Delia: That's just the way he is?

(At Slowking's shrine they See Ash, Jade, and Melony talking.)

Dawn: HEY ASH!!!!!

Ash: we'll looks like their here

(Everyone comes over in a crowd and dose greetings.)

Ash: So jade how many badges you have ?

Jade: All Four.

Ash: How come you didn't challenge drake yet.

Jade: he's a bit tied up right now besides was going to hold off on it  
until after tomorrow anyway.

Ash: Why?

Jade:We'll I figure if you croak in your match we have at least my victory to look forward to hahahaha

ASH: thanks for the vote of confidence.

Jade: Hey Ash who that guy over their who looks like you.

Ash: Huh!?

Ash turns to see the man in question and in a blind fury to everyone's shock he charges at him and punches him square in the jaw in to the hill side.

Ash: What the hell are you doing here you family ditching ass hole.

Silver(wipes the blood off his mouth.)hehehehehehe now is that anyway to say hi to your dad after all this time.

Ash: Shut you mouth you jerk.

Silver: I will if you can beat me my son.

Ash: Pleasure to it'll be a good warm up for tomorrow.

Silver: I know you won't listen to my words so listen to my battle style.

Ash: What could you possibly have say you up and left and use pokemon training  
as your excuse but now it's time for a little pay back.

Silver: Are you sure you have what it takes because from what I see you won't  
be able to win in your state you gotta loosen up this is suppose to be fun.

Ash: Shut it I'm gonna show you exactly strong i am this is the day I finally  
surpass you.

Silver: I'm afraid not you using your anger right now that's not what got you  
this far but you'll learn that soon enough lets do this, Brock would you be so kind as to judge.

Brock: Sure "THIS WILL BE A SIX ON SIX BATTLE ASH KETCHUM V.S. SILVER KETCHUM BOTH TRAINER WILL BE ALLOWED TO SUBSTITUTE POKEMON AT ANY GIVEN TIME  
BOTH TRAINER WILL BE GIVEN 10 MINUTES TO DECIDE THEIR TEAMS.

Professor Oak: OK Ash I have all you pokemon right here (opens a suitcase that  
holds 30 pokeballs labeled.

Ash: Thanks professor let's see.

Misty: Are about this Ash

May: Yeah going up against your Dad.

Ash: I haven't been more sure of anything in my life the bastard needs to be put in his place.

Dawn: Ash your dad told us why he left...

Ash: Huh?

Dawn: He said that he left so you could become stronger on your own.

Ash: I figured as much I'm not mad at him for leaving as much as I'm  
mad at him for not even sending a letter or making a phone call I had  
to hear my mother cry herself to sleep at night mumbling his name that's  
my main reason but I still wanted a my father which is why he'll lose  
today.

May: But Ash...

Ash: I'm all set You ready.

Silver: I've been ready since the day I left home

Brock: OK Dawn Coin toss please.

Ash: Tails

Silver: That leaves me with heads.

(Dawn hit the button and it lands on Heads.)

Dawn: It's heads

Silver: Then I'll go first and show you my son what it truly means to be a Master.

Brock: Are both sides in agreement?

(they both nod)

Brock: Then let the battle begin.

Silver: First up is SCIZOR!!!!!

(out of the pokeball came a most unique Scizor it traditional red body retained  
It's forest green color from it's Scyther state this left everyone in shock.)

Gary & Professor: WHAT KIND OF SCIZOR IS THAT.

Ash(stunned): That's unusual?

Silver(Smiling): you'll find that most of my pokemon are a bit different from normal, before meeting your mother I divided my time between being a trainer  
and a pokemon ranger.

Delia: Your still the same such a grandstander (Smiling).

Silver: Honey!!!

Ash: Enough Go GLALIE!!!!!!!

(Ash release his top ice type pokemon.)

Dawn:GO GET EM ASH.

Misty:SHOW EM WHO TOP DOG AROUND HERE.

May: LET HIM HAVE IT.

Silver: Quite the fan group you their.

Ash: Well I'd hate to disappoint them so GLALIE USE ICE BEAM ON THE GROUND.

(Glalie frozen the grassy area into a sheet of ice.)

Silver: Smart but not good enough Scizor use Double team and hold your stance.

(Scizor had it's replica's station themselves around the area and took a dash stance.)

Melony: I don't get how was freezing the area smart.

Gray: Because the area was mostly grassy and because of his Scizor's unique coloring It could easy camouflage into the area but now their no where for it to hide.

Jade: also because Scizor wing aren't built for flying their used to increase  
speed the ice will make it difficult to move around at it's Max speed.

Ash: GOALIE USE ICE SHARD.

Silver: task tsk tsk you should now a head on attack won't work Scizor  
you now what to do.

(just then Scizor launched itself toward it's replica's who be standing in front of rocks that hadn't been frozen bouncing off reach rock easliy advoiding the ice shard and landing sevral counter attacks the made Glalie look like a ping pong ball before crashing to the ground.)

Ash(Enraged): Glalie use Mist.

(Glalie releases a thick fog from it's mouth blocking all sight.)

Silver: Hmmm. This could pose a problem Scizor Return

(He recalls his pokemon.)

Ash(Cocky): Chickening out.

Silver: Nope just switching up if I kept him in Scizor may as well be fighting in the dark you really need to calm down son.

Ash: Shut up.

Silver: still not getting it huh oh well your turn Sableye.

(This pokemon also caught them off guard as instead from the normal purple sableye this one was literally white as a ghost.)

Silver: Sableye use faint Attack.

(Sableye them phased in to the ground under the mist covered field and made it's way under Glalie.)

Ash: Now Where is it.

Silver: Now Sableye finish this up use Night Shade.

(Sableye emerged underneath Glalie and made direct contact with Glalie knocking it out cold.)

BrocK: Glalie is unable to battle Sableye wins.

Ash(Fustrated): Damn it Glalie return.

Silver: Man this isn't right if I knew this was all you were gonna have I wouldn't have left home at all

Ash: Shut it old man ... Go Noctowl.

(Ash release his only shiny pokemon.)

Ash: Noctowl Use Forsight.

(Noctowl's foresight drew out sableye and solidified it.)

Ash: no more hiding for you Noctowl use Steel Wing.

Silver: Sableye Use Screech

(Sableye let out an ear bleeding screech that messed up Noctowl mid flight and sent off course.)

Ash: NOCTOWL...

Silver: Now Sableye use Shadow ball.

(Sableye charges a it's shadow ball but just before it could Noctowl Shot up and smacked into Sableye with a high speed Arial Ace making a one hit knock out

Ash(smiling): Alright Noctowl you learned Arial Ace Why to go.

Silver: That's was great return sableye ... That was good my son but let see  
if you can handle a double take Scizor front and Center.

(Brings back out his scizor)

Ash: nothing I can't handle Noctowl Return... Now go Infernape

(Ash send out his fire monkey pokemon pumped and ready for battle.)

Silver: I was hoping you'd chose him I wanted a chance to fight the pokemon the won you that impressive victory against Paul's Electivire in the sinnoh league.

Ash: Be careful what you wish for.

Silver: Let have some fun with this Scizor take your stance

(Everyone was shocked as scizor took a Marital Arts stance.)

Ash: Huh!?

Jade: What's going here?

Gary: It's looks like Scizor's asking for a hand to hand fight.

Brock: Trust me it's an invite both of them won't be able to turn down.

Ash: If that's what you want will be happy to oblige get in their infernape  
Close combat.

(Infernape and scizor started going like a pair of master fighters infernape  
came at scizor with few quick jabs but avoided easily and scizor counter attack  
with a side kick which in turn was block and grab as infernape swung it around and slammed into the ground and proceeded to beat it's face into the dirt but scizor made a quick recovery and charged at him as did infernape.)

Dawn: Whoa I've never a battle like before.

Misty: To true this what it's all about go get em infernape.

May: Their all really in to it but somethings bugging me

Gray: what?

May: we'll silver said he a second reason and that we'd find out threw their battle  
I'm just not seeing it.

Dawn : I know the Answer the reason ash's dad left in the first place was to  
train for this match right now look at those two no matter how the feel on the inside  
their having the time of their lives out their ,Silver saw how strong ash would become he left not only to let ash grow but to make himself stronger so he could match up to him.

Misty: How do you know?

Dawn: Not sure I guess it's because me and Ash come from the same background small town  
kids growing up without a father the only difference is he chose to emulate his dad while I chose my mom.

Ash: alright infernape lets end this Flare Blitz

Silver: All right Scizor finish it with a full Power Metal Claw.

(Just as both attacks were about to clash an explosion envelopes the field and  
from the smoke a net pulled out holding the knocked out Scizor and infernape.

Silver: What's going on here ?

Ash: Not this again ?

(from the smoke an all to familiar balloon appears)

Jessie: Listen is that a voice I hear

James: it's speaking to me loud and clear

Jessie: On the wind,

James: Past the stars,

Meowth: in your ear

Jessie: Bringing chaos at breakneck pace.

James: Dashing all hope putting fear in it's place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

James: When everythings worse our work is complete

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth: Meowth's now thats a name

Jessie: Putting the do gooders in their place

James: We're Team Rocket...!

All: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet!

Mime Jr.: Mime, mime, mime!

Silver: Ash who are the three stooges over here.

Ash: That's team rocket their always trying to steal our pokemon.

Silver: you don't say I see now.

Jessie: ohhhh who that good lookin guy down their.

Meowth: sighs... it never fails.

Silver: I appreciate the compliment but I'm already spoken for missy besides  
cradle robbings not my cup of tea.

Jessie: it's just looks though.

Silver: Oh i see the your just an old bat.

Jessie(Enraged): Who are you calling an old bat just who do you think you are?

Silver: Ash would you please give us a proper introduction.

Ash: This is my father Silver Ketchum.

James: so your the twerps father.

Silver(in a strong demanding voice):HEY WATCH IT THAT'S MY SON YOUR TALKING ABOUT

Jessie: Oh look it's a big bad mad Dad.

Silver: SHUT IT ALL OF YOU LISTEN AS MASTER AND FORMER POKEMON RANGER BUT MORE OVER  
AS A FATHER I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU THREE IDIOTS HUNT AFTER MY SON OR HIS FRIENDS YOU  
GOT ME now Ash how about we spend some father son time teaching these 3 a lesson.

Ash: Sounds good to me Dad

Delia(Smiling): Mind if we make it a family time.

Ash: Mom

Delia: it would be the first family thing we've done in years.

Silver: Of course.

Ash: but mom isn't a fighter.

Delia: You think you get your skills from only one side of the family professor did you  
bring her with you.

(Professor Oak throws pokeball at Delia.)

Delia: Ready everyone.

Ash & Silver: Always.

Jessie: THAT'S IT I CAN'T HANDEL BEING IGNORED SEVIPER POISON TAIL!!!!

James: GO CARNIVINE BULLET SEED !!!!!

Delia: GO JOLTEON  
Silver: GO RAIZO (RAICHU)  
Ash: GO PIKACHU

Delia: Jolteon cut scizor and infernape free with Pin Missle

(Team Attack)  
Ash: Pikachu THUNDERSHOCK ATTACK !!!  
Silver: Raizo THUNDERSHOCK ATTACK !!!

(The double thundershock sent seviper and carnivine flying back into the balloon  
While pin missle cut infernape and scizor free.)

TEAM ROCKET: PLEASE HAVE MERCY.

Silver: Ready everyone!! TRIPLE THUNDER !!!!!  
Ash: Ready!! TRIPLE THUNDER !!!!!  
Delia: Ready!! TRIPLE THUNDER !!!!!

(The balloon Explodes)

TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!!!!

Tracey: Wow!!

Max: Too cool

Professor Oak: Superb!!

Jade: Awesome.

Gary: That was incredible.

Dawn: Beautiful

May: Gorgeous

Misty: It defined battling

Melony: Amazing ...

Silver: Well I think they get the point now I have to say Ash you've definitely  
raised Pikachu We'll knew it was the right choice to leave it in pallet for you.

Ash: what do you mean ?

Silver: Well you and I aren't the only father and Son here ya know take a look.

(They look to see Raichu rubbing Pikachu's head like a father would.)

Ash: Wow, i should have guessed

Silver: Listen Ash I know your mad at me still and you have every right to be  
but...

Ash: Stop listen if mom can forgive you so can i and if you hadn't left i mostly  
likely wouldn't have met all the people who care about me so were cool but if you  
still want to do something for me lets finish our battle.

Silver: sure but lets switch things up bit and make it a double battle.

Ash: Your on but why?

Silver: Well you were fight with anger before that's why you were losing no that you can start over fresh should start it right.

Ash: Sure, Your buddy or should i say my brothers.

Pikachu: Pika (You know it Bro.)

Silver: Ready Raizo

Raichu: Raichu Rai (Lets show these pups how it's done)

Brock: Looks like the real battles about to start.

Dawn: With Ash back to his old self things should real get going.

(The battle Field)

Brock: THE DOUBLE BATTLE WILL NOW BEGIN PLEASE SEND OUT YOUR POKEMON.

Silver: alright then Go Raizo GO Gyrados !!!!!

(Raizo step forward on to the battle field and along side him a most intimidating Gyrados for unlike the common blue, or unusual red versions this one was as black as the night with blood red eyes.)

Professor Oak: Where do you find these pokemon.

Silver: Just lucky i guess.

Ash: Alright lets do pikachu

Pikachu: PPPIIIIKAACCCHHHUUU!!! (RIGHT!!!)

(Ash Whistles very loadly.)

Silver: what was that?

Ash: I was calling my next partner he likes to make a big splash just look toward the ocean.

(Everyone looks out to the sea and see's something moving under the water at high speeds until it decides to jump out of the water for a grand entrance.

Ash: Say hello to the Waters Great Guardian Lugia!!!!!

Everyone: LUGIA!?

Silver: Whoa nice entrance.

Max: Tracey is this the....

Tracey: Yup that's the Same Lugia we told you guys about but didn't know Ash could call  
on it.

Lugia: It is my duty to aid the chosen one whenever he calls for me.

May: Wow it's beautiful

Dawn: It'd be perfect for contests.

Ash: Will you battle with me Lugia?

Lugia: I shall.

THINGS ARE FIRING UP AS LUGIA JOINS THE FRAY AS FATHERS AND SONS PIT THEIR MANTEL  
AGAINST ONE ANOTHER WHO WILL REIGN VICTORIOUS

NEXT TIME: AS ONE ENDS ANOTHER BEGINS PART 1


	10. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: IF ANY SPELLING ERRORS TELL ME AND I'LL FIX IT

AS ONE END ANOTHER BEGINS PART 1

(THE BATTLE BEGINS)

Silver: I must say Ash that is quite a partner you got their i never would have guessed you would have a pokemon like that in your line up.

Ash: Truth is i never captured Lugia he's a wild one but he's one of my many friends

Lugia: My loyalties are to the chosen one alone but as siad i am his friend and i owe him alot.

Ash: for what ?

Lugia: You saved my Wife and son in the whirl islands some time ago remember.

Ash: Your Silver's father.

(Lugia nods)

Lugia: but let us focus on the task at hand.

Ash: Right!

Silver: Brock if you please.

Brock: THIS DOUBLE BATTLE WILL NOW COMMENCE.

Silver: Now Gyrados use Dragon Rage and Raizo use Charge.

Ash: Alright Lugia Use Rain Dance and Pikachu use Thunderbolt.

(As lugia and Raizo went about with their non-offensive attacks Pikachu and Gyrados both released their own attacks at such a level that both attack exploded on impact leaving the two at a stailmate while the smoke cleared from Lugia's downpour.)

Gary: they both used a status attack an offensive attack i wonder what their planning.

May: i have a pretty good idea what's going on here Ash did something similar to this during his gym battles in hoenn just watch Ash wants to end this quick.

Ash: Ok guy were gonna end this now Pikachu get on lugia's back and aim a thunder toward the skys.

Silver(thinking): Whats he up too?

Silver: Gyrados, Raizo stand your ground.

(Just as they got into positon the now thundering clouds above sent down a massive Thunder blast right back on Lugia and pikachu leaving everyone shocked.) Silver: What in the blue hell ?

Dawn: what kind crazy move is that?

Misty: I have no idea.

Max & May: it's called Thunder Armor.

Everyone: Thunder Armor ?

Brock: Yeah it's move Ash made himself to beat Liza and Tate in the Hoenn region the move allows the pokemon to absorb the thunder itself and use it as battle armor watch.

(The thunder finally explodes revealing Pikachu & Lugia Coated in a Veil of brightly shining gold.)

Dawn: That is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen (ANGRY) ASH YOU JERK HOW COME YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME THIS MOVE FOR MY CONTEST!!!!!!!!

Ash: Sorry, but i'm not done yet.

Everyone: Huh !?

Ash: Lugia how ya feeling.

Lugia: Amazing I've never felt so powerful it's exhilarating.

Ash: Good because your about to get alot stronger do you trust me ?

Lugia: YES IM READY!!!!

Ash: Now Charge Aero Blast then Eat it.

Everyone: DID HE JUST SAY EAT IT!!!!

(Dawn smiles)

(Lugia Charges his Aero Blast blast to it's maxiumum peak and swallows the they ball of energy causing the power to circulate threw his body mixing with the electricity Impowering him further swaping his Shining Gold Body with a Marvaling and Suiting Veil of Silver that shined off him like stars.)

Silver(Impressed):My son just what kind of trianing have you been up to.

Dawn: That's Energy Surge.

Everyone: Energy Surge ?

Brock: Well dawn came up with the name but Energy Surge is another trick ash found while in sinnoh some special attacks befor being released start of as balls of energy we learn that by eating it before firing it can give a pokemon an enormous power boost.

Gary: that's amazing most certinly moves worth doing research on.

Brock: Their both powerful moves seperate but amazed ash thought to combine them.

????: Because we came up with it during classes.

misty: Giselle!!! so i guess you and the rest of the battle fronteir just arrived.

Giselle: Yeah they sent me to look for you guys but more on that later, like i was saying During his training he told me about those moves he learned so i suggested he'd try combining them into a whole new attack as his secret weapon we ran some simulations and in theory he has about 4 or 5 pokemon all together who can handle the emense level power this move creates it's with out question the most powerful combination attack ever made.

Ash: Ok Pikachu paralyze them with the Counter Sheild and lugia channel at that energy into one single blast.  
Silver: Gyrados use Mist then follow up with Draco Meteor, Raizo You know what to do.

Ash: Damn it, Pikachu use thunder Wave try to paralyze them.

(Pikachu sends some stored up electricity over the field which seemed to hit two mistified forms but as the mist clears the two form were nothing but rocks.)

Ash: What we missed.

Silver(Confident): My son i'm liking your move so much i hope you don't mind if we barrow it.

Ash: What?

Gary: Ash look up.

(Ash looks up only to be shocked to see Gyrados and raichu about to perform the same move the as them Gyrados coverd in a blue veil similar to lugia's.)

Silver: this will come down to who has the stronger blast Ready

Ash: Ready

Dawn: Gisselle dose this attack have a name.

Gisselle: yes Dawn it's Called...

Ash & Silver: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gisselle: Final-Beam

(Both Lugia and Gyrados fire off all the energy they've gathered into two shining blasts that fired off like a pair of Comets apon which the collision of the two caused shock waves to manifest that could be felt throught the region which caused the sea's themsevles to shift Everyone their marvaled at the two forces as they struggled for a moment until finally emploding on eachother causing hurricane like winds and a thick cloud of smoke.)

Professor Oak: Is everyone alright.

Tracey: Were all good.

Max: Speak for yourself (rubbing his head)

Delia: But who Won?

(The smoke clears to see both Teams still standing exhausted.)

Misty: I can't believe either of them is still standing even if lugia is a legendary.

Dawn: Incredible May: Wow

Gary: Their all to weak to countinue it all comes down to who's team is the First to give out.

(Both sides pokemon stood there staring at one another lugia staring at gyrados and pikachu toward his father Raizo each team waiting for the to fall first like in old western shot out films soon enough both Lugia and Gyrados both give out at the same time leave only pikachu and Raizo to decided the out come.)

Silver(tired): isn't this only fitting that it should come down the four of us huh?

Ash(tired): You gotta appricate the irony after all thats happened.

Silver(Tired): what do you say we finish this You good for one more Raizo.

Raizo(Tired): Rai Rai (Yeah).

Ash(tired): Sure how about you pikachu.

Pikachu(tired): pika (Sure).

Silver: This will be...

Ash: The last attack...

Silver: Raizo!!! IRON TAIL!!!!! Ash: Pikachu!!! IRON TAIL!!!!!

(The clash of their iron tails went by so fast no one saw it happen like a pair of samurai crossing blades wait for the other to fall as everyone waited there in suspense Pikachu began to lose it's footing and start to fall leaving everyone shocked while putting a grin on raizo's face.)

Ash(yells): PIKACHUUUUU!!!!!

(hearing his bestfriends call pikachu managed to gather himself and stand again leaving Raizo to Fall in defeat.)

Silver: Raizo... i guess we lost.

Brock: THIS BATTLE IS OVER THE VICTORY GOSE ASH, PIKACHU, AND LUGIA

Jade: WAY TO GO ONI-CHAN!  
Misty: GREAT BATTLE!  
Dawn: THAT WAS THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY !  
May: AWESOME!  
Max: THAT WAS UNBELIEVE!  
Gary: A PERFECTLY EVEN MATCH UP!  
Professor Oak: SUPERB!  
Melony: I HAVEN'T SEEN SOMETHING THIS EXCITNG SINCE YOUR BATTLE THREE YEARS AGO.  
Tracey: TOO COOL !!!!

Ash: Thanks you guys Hey pikachu , lugia you guys all right.

Pikachu: pikachu pi pi pika (A little wiped but i'm good).

Lugia: Tired but i haven't felt this good in along time.

(Ash runs over to silver, raizo, and gyrados.)

Ash: Dad they gonna be alright.

Silver: Don't worry about us were tough a good nights rest at the pokemon center will do us all some good so don't worry.

Ash: That's good.

Silver: but what about lugia.

(Ash walks over picks up pikachu and the over to Lugia.)

Ash: lugia i don't think your song is going to be enough to heal you this time if you get inside this pokeball we can get you proper treatment.

Lugia: your most likely right very well then.

(Lugia gose right in to the pokeball.)

Silver: Why do i get the feeling alot of your captures were like that.

Brock: Oh Yeah.

The girls: Too True.

Ash: come on you guys.

(Everyone Laughs)

(Delia walks over to them.)

Ash: Mom...

Silver: Delia...

Delia: i just wanted to say i'm so proud of the both of you the truly a memoriable battle and i'm so happy we can be a family again (starts tearing up)

Ash: Oh Mom...

(They do a big family hug.)

Silver: Silly Kid we were never apart to begin with.

Ash: Right.

Gisselle: I hate to break up the family moment but their's a party back at the battle pyramid and everyone's invited.

Ash: what about the pokemon center.

Gisselle: Don't worry we have a full functional pokemon center with a nurse joy and we have plenty of rooms tommarrows gonna big so we thought we should celebrate big.

Everyone: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(After the battle we all went back to the battle pyramid had nurse joy heal up the pokemon and all just had a blast great food great friends all just having a good time it's times like these that i wish could last forever only tommarrow will decide if it will continue but my mood was made better when brandon told that they had met more of my friends who siad they'd come to my match but wait a second where did Misty, Dawn, May go off to.)

(The girls in Ash's room)

Misty: it's not much but it should do the job

May: Yeah there nothing more we can do it's all up to Ash at this point.

Dawn: We each leave him a love letter each telling him a location to meet us at tommarow at midnight tomarrow after the match and the one he gose to will be his chosen.

(they each look at one another.)

Misty: i know we agreed on no hard feelings but...

All 3: I WON'T LOSE....

(After the party)  
Ash: Yawns.... Time for bed buddy gotta big day Tommarow.

Pikachu: Yawns...

Ash opens the door to his room to find Orange, Red, and Blue letters on his bed with the names of the girls on them.

Ash: Heh... So this what those three girls have been up too this whole time.

THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME HIS BIG MATCH AGINST THE GUARDIAN OF THUNDER WHICH IS ONLY MADE BIGGER AS IT IS ALSO THE DAY HE MUST MAKE HIS DECISION HOW WILL THIS PLAY OUT.

NEXT TIME: AS ONE ENDS ANOTHER BEGINS PART 2 


	11. Chapter 8

Sorry this took so long major writers block on trying to set the mood Enjoy!

* * *

As One Ends Another Begins Part 2

Ash: I knew the girls were cooking up something to end this but I was hoping for it to be some time after the match what do you think I should pikachu?

Pikachu: pika pika pi (I don't know ?)

Ash: Hmm.. Maybe he'll know come on buddy .

Ash and pikachu leave the room and begin to look around until he finds his parents in an upstairs battle Arena.

Silver: Delia I've missed you so much I'm sorry for leaving ,I love you.

Delia: I love you too and you've never done a thing in your life without good reason you have nothing to apologize for.

( They were just about to kiss when Ash and Pikachu walk in)

Ash: Sorry if I'm interrupting something?

Silver(embarrassed ): Nope nothing what's up Champ?

Ash: Heh I haven't heard that name since I was a kid anyway I was hoping I could talk with you for a bit.

Silver: Sure Champ.

Delia(whispers): Looks like it's time to dust off you fatherly skills we can finish this later (Wink)

Silver(Whispers) : Gotcha (wink)

Silver: Come Champ let's talk outside.

Delia: Have fun you too?

(Outside on the balcony)

Silver: so what on your mind?

Ash: Girl problems .

Silver: Ah what the girls can't get enough of ya ha?

Ash: Heh something like look at these.

(Silver reads the letter's and is shocked)

Silver: Wow that's something off the top of my head all I can say is that you've dug yourself a pretty deep grave .

Ash: Dad!

Silver: Alright alright I got a summary from the girls of all this so let me here your side of the story

Ash: alright it started like this.

(About 20 mins later)

Silver(Shocked): We'll you don't need me to tell how to lay on the charm that's for sure.

Ash: I guess.

Silver: Well my son this something you'll have to figure out for yourself.

Ash: I guess so but tell me dad what do think love is maybe I had a hint this would be easier.

Silver: Theirs your problem Champ you still thinking like a kid matter's regarding the heart are never easy and in matters like that someone always gets hurt.

Ash: I see.

Silver: As for what I think love is "It's finding the someone you wish to die with a passionate connection meant to last an eternity even from beyond the grave" and I'm afraid that's all I can offer you the meaning varies from person to person but do me a favor once you find what your meaning for it is you come and tell me.

Ash: Sure Dad and thanks.

Silver: No problem Champ.

(Ash goes back inside)

Silver (Smiling): Hmmm… I wonder what happened to it being Father - Son time.

(Delia walks out of the shadows.)

Delia: Excuse me for questioning your fatherly skills it has been a while.

(Silver walks over to her smiling.)

Silver: Well I think did pretty we'll (seductively) what do you think?

Delia(seductively): Well you've shown to still be a good father but what about a good Husband?

Silver: I think I can manage that.

(They lean in for a passionate kiss under the stars)

* * *

(The Next Morning)

(Ash sitting in the dark with Silver stand in doorway in the light.)

Silver: You ready for this Champ?

Ash: I wouldn't still be here if I wasn't it's too late for me to have any douts too much is on the line right buddy.

Pikachu: pika pii (Yeah)

Silver: Cynthia showed up about an hour a go she said before the match begins you first have the meeting of champions where you'll meet the other champions competing she said there are 4 others

Ash: Makes sense I wonder what kind of trainers they are.

Silver: well a few more of your friends showed up late last night their down stairs with everyone

Ash: Really who.

Silver: a brown haired kid that reminded me a lot of you.

Ash: Must be Richie I haven't seen him in a while so who else.

Silver(laughs a little): A purpled haired kid with a real chip on his shoulder.

Ash: I wonder what Paul doing here ?….I'm good to go.

Silver: I gotta say those clothes really suit.

Ash: Thanks let's go

(Outside everyone is waiting for ash and making conversation)

Richie: Wow I never would guess Ash to such a Playboy.

Jade: It's true though he even had me attracted to him for a little while.

Richie: it's been almost 2 years since I last saw him I could believe this whole Titan Match thing but telling me something like this I would have said you were crazy if those three hadn't confirmed it.

(Over to misty ,may ,and dawn talking to Paul.)

Dawn(Annoyed): What are you doing here Paul.

Paul: Back off what I do is my own business.

May: Just watch yourself.

Misty: Make sure not to ruin this.

Paul: Hmmmmm…..

(Suddenly the doors of the Battle Pyramid open , Ash and Silver walked out everyone eyeing Ash.)

Misty: Ash those clothes…

May: I've never seen those clothes before.

Dawn: Yeah but they do suit you really well.

Ash(embarrassed): Well these are the same clothes originally started my journey and felt I would only be fitting to end it in them.

Brock: What do you mean end it?

(Everyone looks concerned.)

Ash: Oh that right I forgot to tell you guys after the match I intend to go back to pallet town and open a Battle Frontier Facility.

May: So your finally taking Scott up on his offer to be a Frontier Brain.

Scott: That's right he is but this battle facility will be like no other because it'll play the role of both a Battle Facility and an Official Pokemon League Gym with Ash acting as both Gym Leader and Frontier Brian Naturally .

(Everyone Shocked)

Max: That's Awesome Ash I'll be sure to be your first challenger.

Richie: No way I want first crack at ya.

Jade: uh uh it's gonna be me.

Ash: Come on guy's it does not gonna be up for another few months so cool it a little

May: So what's it gonna be called ?

Ash: The Pallet Town Battle Gym the idea behind it was to draw in as many Trainers as possible were also gonna be offering classes in both battles and contest.

Tracey: That's gonna make you pretty busy huh Ash?

Ash: Well naturally I need to heir a staff but I first have to get through this first before anything else so roll call.

(He begins to release his Pokemon.)

PIKACHU , TORTERRA , INFERNAPE , STARAPTOR , BUIZEL , GIBLE , SCEPTILE , DONPHAN , SWELLOW , CORPHISH , GLALIE , TORKOAL , BULBASAUR , BAYLEEF , CYNDAQUIL , TOTODILE NOCTOWL , HERACROSS , SNORLAX , KINGLER , MUK , TAUROS , CHARIZARD , SQUIRTLE , GLISCOR , PRIMEAPE , PIDGEOT , LAPRAS , HAUNTER AND LUGIA.

With everyone standing beside me there's no way I can lose.

(He stares at his team and gets a little depressed)

Ash: Hmmmm…

Dawn: Something wrong Ash ?

Ash: Hmm it's nothing really it's just I have all the pokemon I ever caught standing ready to fight and some of them I wasn't even expecting to be here today (Sigh…) I have everyone here except him.

Dawn: Who's him.

Brock: He must be thinking of Butterfree.

Dawn: Butterfree?

Misty: Butterfree was the very first pokemon that Ash ever caught aside from Pikachu ,Butterfree has the closest bond to him.

Dawn: Well where is it?

Ash: We don't know I released it so it could be with this pink Butterfree it fell in love with and even if a I did know where he was it wouldn't be right for me to ask him to leave to come fight he's probably already got a family of his own to take care of having everyone here is just making me nostalgic that's all.

Dawn: Oh Ash.

Ash: Well that's enough getting emotional we've got a fight to win but first we gotta meet my fellow champions so off to Thunder Island.

(Everyone Boards the ships and heads to Thunder Island along the way they see 5 more ships coming out of port all headed to the same destination. After about 20 mins they all dock on the Shore.

Ash: Finally were here I wonder where Cynthia is she suppose to meet us here.

?: Yo any of you seen Lance?

(The group turns around to see five more groups approaching .)

Ash: Sorry were looking for Cynthia I didn't think Lance would be here so I take to guys are here for the challenge too.

Ethan: Yeah my names Ethan and I won the Johto League few months back.

Lucas: The names Lucas I won the Sinnoh about a year ago.

Brendon: The names Brendon I won the Hoenn league.

Amanda: Ashy –Boy it's been so long (Smiling)

Ash(Shocked): Amanda your one of the challengers!

Gary(Shocked): You're the Recent Kanto Champion.

Amanda: Gary –Boy you here too, and yeah I won the Indigo league a few months ago.

Professor Oak: Amanda it's good to see you sorry I wasn't there to congratulate you on your victory

Jade: Amanda I didn't know you had won at the Indigo plateau

Amanda: Jade is that you I can't believe it didn't think I would see after you moved look how beautiful you've gotten

Jade: Me look at you girl, you hairs really grown out long hair suits you.

May: Brendon I can't believe you're here why didn't tell me you won the Hoenn league

Brendon: I guess you're the only who doesn't know May but I am happy to see you how have you been.

May: what rock have you been under haven't you seen any of my contests.

Drew: Nope I'm afraid our friend here isn't much in too contests.

May: What are you doing here Drew !

Drew: Me and Brendon go way back and I'm also Ash's friend no way I was gonna miss this

Lyra: Hey guys what's up?

Khoury: Yeah what's up?

Ash: Sup guy's

Ethan: Sure looks like everyone has some connections with everyone else around here huh?

Ash: Sure dose so which Guardian are you suppose to fight?

Ethan: Fire Guardian my starter was Typhlosion here right Pal.

Typhlosion: Ty (yep)

Ethan: And you.

Ash: Thunder Guardian and this is my brother Pikachu.

Pikachu: pika (Hi ya)

Ethan: Brother ?

Ash: Pikachu was my very first pokemon left for me by my father pikachu is the son of my father's raichu Raizo so you could say were like brothers.

Ethan: That's cool dude I thought I was pretty tight with my pokemon …Huh hey who that guy with the purple hair.

Ash: Must be Paul (turns to look to see Paul staring down someone with Dawn Lucas and Barry trying to calm them down. ) who's the guy with the red hair.

Ethan: That's just Soul he's my rival I don't why he came we don't really see eye to eye.

Ash: Same with me and Paul they look like their gonna rip each other heads off

Lyra: Sheess… Can't Soul go 5 mins without shooting his mouth off.

Ethan: What did he do this time Lyra?

Lyra: Same as always he just had to comment badly about someone's pokemon.

Khoury: Now their Arguing over who has the better pokemon.

Ash & Ethan: Oh my god will he ever learn ?

(Ash & Ethan shocked)

Ash: I get the feeling that Soul isn't too friendly with his pokemon.

Ethan: Can the same be said about Paul.

Ash: if we don't stop them this could get real ugly , real fast Hey Brock help us out… hey where's Brock?

Tracey: He went behind those rocks with Lucy.

Ash (Yells): Oh god damn it BROCK PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON AND HELP US HERE?

(Everyone breaks out laughing except for Paul and Soul.)

Paul: I dare you too say that again you red headed prick.

Soul: I'll be happy to your pokemon are poorly trained you should just get rid of them.

Paul: Well the same could be said for your own second rate pokemon I wouldn't have even bother to catch 'em.

Soul: You' got a lot of nerve to say that you mop headed little bitch.

Paul: What did you say?

Soul: I said Mop Headed bitch.

(They begin calling each other names and insults back and forth.)

Dawn: It's like watching one argue with himself in a mirror.

Lucas: You said it Dawn so how the contest life treating you.

Dawn: in case you've been underground I was top coordinator at the Sinnoh grand festival.

Barry: Yeah man you should've seen her Lucas, Dawn was incredible her final battle against Nando was really something.

Lucas: Impressive.

Cynthia: Well it look like everyone's enjoying themselves.

(Everyone turns to see Cynthia , Lance , Wallace , Steven ,and Silver up on the cliff.)

Cynthia: Champions the time has come step forward and introduce yourselves.

(They stepped forward in a line)

Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet in the Kanto Region winner of the Sinnoh League.

Amanda: I'm Amanda Spencer from the town of Pallet in the Kanto Region winner of the Kanto League.

Ethan: I'm Ethan Yamamoto from New Bark town in the Johto Region winner of the Johto League.

Brendon: I'm Brendan Birch from Old Dale town in the Hoenn Region winner of the Hoenn League.

Lucas: I'm Lucas Schiver from Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh Region also a winner of the Sinnoh League.

Lance: Good your all Proud and Strong now will their Representatives please step forward.

(Professor Oak , Elm , Birch and Rowan Stepped forward.)

Prof .Oak: I Professor Oak represent Ash Ketchum and Amanda Spencer I Recommend both of these Trainers for the Titan Match.

Prof. Elm: I Professor Elm represent Ethan Yamamoto I recommend him for the Titan Match.

: I Professor Birch represent my son Brendon Birch I Recommend him for the Titan Match.

Prof. Rowan : I Professor Rowan represent Lucas Schiver I Recommend him for the Titan Match.

Wallace: All Recommendations have been accepted.

Steven: You All Qualify!

All 5: Qualify!

(An old man walk in)

?: Naturally the this challenge isn't for the weak and only a few trainers are selected In most cases centuries go by without even one challenger so we design test to decide among the masses who has what it takes.

Ash: Who are you?

(The old man whacks Ash on the head with his cane)

Old Man Manoka: show some respect I am Manoka the Titan Sage I'm the one who selected all of you to come here.

Ash: it was you?

Manoka: Yes my family has been charged with protecting the Titan Shrine for centuries which rest below your very feet now if you will all follow me we can get this started.

(Everyone Nods and follows)

Silver: Hmmm…

Cynthia: Something wrong Silver?

Silver: I don't know something just doesn't feel quite right about this I mean kinda just sprung this whole thing out the blue and despite being carefree he's a pretty straight forward guy when it comes to championships and stuff like that.

Steven: I got that same feeling to .

Lance: Me too.

Wallace: I agree too and there's also the fact that Cynthia you are world's leading expert on pokemon mythology regarding the creation of our world isn't a little odd out of all of your finding you yourself never heard of these titans until Mr. Goodshow told you.

Cynthia: Ok you got a point but what you saying that this whole thing is a sham?

Silver: I don't know what to think I'm just saying something smell funny here and it's coming from this old timer here and I don't think he forgot to take a bath so just keep you guard up.

The four of them: Right!

IS SILVER RIGHT TO BE SUSPICOUS AND WHAT OF THIS MYSTERIOUS OLD SAGE?

NEXT TIME: THE FINAL BATTLE


	12. Chapter 9

THE FINAL BATTLE

(To Recap Ash and the gang went to thunder island where they were to meet with Cynthia and the other contestant meeting old friends and making new ones they now follow Manoka the Mysterious Titan Sage to the ceremonial arena where the challenge will take place.)

Ethan: Man this cave goes on forever.

Ash: You said it , Hey old man how much further.

Manoka: Not much farther now we'll be their shortly.

Ash: The Anticipation is killing can't we just run the rest of the way.

Manoka: You could but I'm an old man and don't like to run much plus without me you would run into the many traps set up to protect this place besides odds are you'll die anyway so don't be in such a hurry to rush to your demise (laughing Manically).

Ethan: This old guy's kinda rubbing me the wrong ya know.

Ash: I got the same feeling (he's turns to everyone seeming a little uneasy) looks like everyone's a little put off by all this.

(The girls move over to Ash.)

Dawn(kinda Scared) : You know Ash it's not to late to turn back now ya know

Misty: yea what she said nothing says you have to do this.

May: Yea lets go.

(Manoka comes from behind and wacks the Three of them on the head with his Cane)

The Three: OWWWWW!

Manoka: You disrespectful girls for one thing Your friend here was obligated to do this from the moment he stepped on the island if you three are so scare you can leave whenever.

Ash: If I'm obligated to enter then you won't care if I do this.

(Ash punches Manoka square on the head)

Ash: No one hurts anyone I care about especially these 3 you got me old timer.

Manoka: why you insolent little brat ….you what forget it no use arguing with a dead man anyway the entrance is right over their anyway.

Delia(Mad): This arrogant old man i'm gonna…. (Silver holds her arm back he shakes his head no)

Manoka: ok everyone this is it (everyone take a deep breath as Manoka opens the door everyone gets blinded by a white light which fades to reveal a giant room with a giant Seal with Six pedestals in the center and the roof was open to the sky.)

Manoka: This is it everyone the Sanctuary of Guardians.

Everyone:Wow!

Brock: ok their something definitely not right here I can't explain it but I have a feeling like were not suppose to be here.

Manoka: You're the power of the titans their energies inhabit this place.

Ash: so how is this done.

Manoka: Simple the five of you follow me the rest just make yourselves comfortable pull up a rock or something the shows about begin ,hehehe.

(Ash and the rest of the champions follow Manoka out on to the giant seal until Paul and Soul stop Ash and Ethan.)

Ash: What's up Paul.

Ethan: Yea whats up Soul.

Paul: Listen Ash you handed me a defeat at the sinnoh league and you not getting away until we battle again

Soul: Same here Ethan we started something and until it's finished your not going anywhere got that.

(Ash and Ethan look at each other confuse and Paul and Soul get mad.)

Paul & Soul: LOOK JUST DON'T DIE ALRIGHT

(Ash and Ethan get a little surprised at their rivals request)

Ash: We started a battle.

Ethan: And were gonna finish it

Both: That's a promise

(They put up a thumbs up with a big confident grin on their faces and turn catch up with the others until Ash feels another pull on his shirt.)

(Ash turns to see the girls.)

Ash: What's up?

Misty: Ash could you close your eyes for a minute?

Ash: Why?

May: Ugh your denseness sometimes knows no bounds.

Dawn: Just do it Ash.

Ash knew better then to disobey one of them let alone all three so he complied and just like before one after another the girls kissed him deeply and passionately.

Dawn: For good luck.

Ash: No way I'll lose now.

Silver(Yells): CHAMP!

(Ash looks over to see all his friends and family hold up banners and cheering him on.)

Brandon: YOU'RE A WARRIOR NOW SO SHOW'EM WHAT YOU GOT.

Aj: NOT A WIMP NO MORE.

Giselle: GIVE'EM A FINAL BEAM FOR ME .

Samurai: MOST CERTAINLY NOT A NOVICE.

Ect…

Ash: Thanks everyone

Ethan: Looks like everyone's cheering for everyone huh? I gotta say I'm a bit jealous of you and those girls I wish my girl was here.

Ash: Really what's her name?

(Ethan pulls out a picture of a blue haired girl.)

Ethan: Her names Marina told her about this but she couldn't come because of her battle show schedule I didn't have the heart to tell her this match might be for keeps.

Ash: Well than how about this for the people care about if things go south you watch my back and I'll watch yours what do you say?

Ethan: Deal

(They Knock Fists)

Lucas: We'll all watch out for each other .

(Amanda & Brendan Nod)

(Ash and Ethan nod as well.)

Manoka: ok listen , Ash you go to the top pedistal ,Ethan the left one, Lucas the right one, Amanda the lower right and Brendon the lower left prick your finger and use your blood to right the symbol of your matching element I'll be in the center performing the ritual .

(They all postion themsevles at there designated pedistals as Manoka began the prair.)

Manoka: Oh great titans of Water ,Fire, Thunder, Earth ,Grass and Wind I as your advocate bring to you those who have been deemed worthy to challenge your powers please grace us with your presence this day.

(They began writing their elements on the pedistals.)

(Ash - Thunder)

(Ethan – Fire) (Lucas - Water)

(Manoka)

(Brendan – Earth) (Amanda - Grass)

May these seals in blood Unlock your seal KIRIN HAHAHA!.

Everyone: Huh!

Suddenly the sky's began to turn pitch black and thunder began to roar through out the region as the wind pick up violently like a Typhoon finally the seal began to glow a dark blood red.

Silver: EVERYONE I DON"T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT GET OUT OF THERE.

ASH: RIGHT.

ETHAN: RIGHT BEHIND YOU.

AMANDA: SAME HERE.

LUCAS: ME TOO.

BRENDEN: ME THREE.

(They all ran outside the seal.)

Ethan: I don't think this was in the tournament specs.

Ash: Yeah Manoka, What's going on.

(Emits the the blood red glow and hailing storm Manoka turns to them with his eyes an evil bright yellow as if he were a demon.)

Manoka?: Thank you, Humans thanks to you I can finally reclaim my body which Arceus seal here.

Ash: What do you mean?

Silver: I knew something was off now explain yourself.

Manoka?: Happy to seeing you can't stop us,(Voice Change) You see their never was a titan match that was just a trick to get you all here to break the seal on my bodies resting place just a simple matter of using hypnosis on the right people you see the seal could only be broken by the blood of the four regions as well as Arceus's Chosen One.

Ash: I'm still not following.

Manoka?: The let Arceus tell you here he comes right on schedule.

(Just then Four Portals opened from them Deities appeared.)

Ash: Arceus , Dialga, Palkia, Giratina.

Arceus: Kirin these no way your doing this it's time I finish what I started.

Kirin: Ha If you had the power to do that you would have done it from the start, some god you are what kind of God let's his own creation out match him now if you don't mind I must be off but first you can have this old man back he's of no use to me.

Manoka: Wait Master what about our deal you said if I helped you you'd let me see my son again .

Kirin: Ah yes of course our deal I had almost forgotten.

Manoka: Sighs...

Kirin: hehehe You'll see him in the next world...

Manoka: Huh! NOOO!

(At that moment a large yellow shot out from Manoka's body into the blood red seal ripping the old man's body into nothing.)

Arceus: Damn it he plan this all out he new after using our portal we would be able to attack to damn clever Giratina, Dialga, Palkia being preparations.

(They nodded and began merging their powers together.)

Ash: Arceus what's going on here?

Arceus: Ash to think you were my chosen one all this time I feel stupid for not realizing it sooner you see though their never was a titian match their were titans I made them to balance the elements of this world but Kirin the titan of thunder wasn't content with his position like his brethren were he wanted more power he wanted to rule over all so right under my nose he one after another he defeated his brothers and sister titans and absorbed their power and the challenged me.

Dawn: What Happened?

Arceus: It was a close call but I couldn't defeat him so I sealed him be separating his soul from his body and sealing both away some how got out.

Silver: so what now?

Arceus: It's to risky to seal him same way twice so this time were make a completely new dimension to put him into one way in no way out once he comes out of that seal we'll push him right in.

Kirin: I don't think so HHAHAHA.

(Suddenly 5 beings shot out of the seal and instantly attacked Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina with Energy blasts then they merged into one to reveal the True Kirin which looked like a powered up Zapdos.

Ash: Is that a Zapdos?

Arceus: No it used to be a Zapdos but like the other titans he evolved when I bestowed him with the true power of thunder Evolving into Kirin.

Ash: An Evolved Legendary Pokemon!

Kirin: Yes this is my true form and you just saw was the powers of the other elements at my command now for the 4 of you Deities GIGA THUNDER!

(Kirin Let out a massive electrical attack so powerful it force all 4 of the deities in their own dimensional trap sealed away.)

Ash: Arceus no! Kirin stop this right now.

Kirin: Foolish Boy you think I'll stop just like that I intend to take rule over this world.

(Kirin Separates himself into 6 different colored version of himself and fly of into different directions.)

Kirin: If you still think you have what it take to stop me even when your supposed gods couldn't defeat all of me I'll be waiting at the pillars of creation.

Ash: The Pillars of Creation.

(Arceus from within the alternate dimension): He's referring to the pillars built to honor the titans as well as spear pillar from where I made everything.

Ash: Arceus you alright.

Arceus: were fine but listen he's going after the thrones.

Silver: the thrones?

Arceus: Yes each one of the titan had throne at the top of their shrines from their he plans to gain full control over the elements power then if reaches my place upon spear pillar he'll be unstoppable because he'll be able to absorb my own powers as well.

Ethan: so what do we do?

Arceus: We were making this dimension to be inescapable but we didn't finish it so we need a sometime to break out while we do that you need to make sure he doesn't reach Spear Pillar as long as he doesn't get their we can still stop him.

Ash: You got he's not gonna get away with this.

KIRIN HAS BEEN RELEASE AND THE DEITIES SEALED AWAY THIS HAS GONE FROM A BATTLE TO A FULL SCALE WAR NEXT TIME: BATTLE PLAN-FIRE V.S. FIRE


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle Plan - Fire vs Fire

(To Recap Kirin the titan of thunder was released from his ancient prison and sealed the the four deities with in an alternate dimension and is now on his way to The Pillars of Creation to take full control of his fallen brethren powers with all that's happened our hero stands enraged.)

Ash: I'm so stupid this is all my fault Damn it all (Punches the ground).

Silver: Champ this isn't your fault it's Kirin's

Ash(angered): No dad it's mine i'm the Chose One he needed my blood specifically to break the seal I should have just listened to the girls in the first place if I had none of this would have happened (Ash walks away.)

(the girls being to run to him but are stopped by Delia.)

Misty: but Ms. Ketchum...

Delia (turns her head no): Sometimes sympathetic words only make matters like this worse.

(Just then Paul begins running over to Ash to fast for anyone to stop.)

May: What's Paul doing ?

Dawn: If we can't make him feel better Paul will just make him feel worse.

(Ash sitting on a rock Paul taps him on the shoulder.)

Ash: What do you want Paul? (Ash turns his head only to receive a punch square in the mouth with flash pounding fury that left everyone shocked.)

Ash: Hmm...

Paul(Pissed off): So Your not gonna talk you coward and to think I actually started to respect you (Paul Beings unleashing countless hooks to Ash's dead inside face.)

(The girls angered try to go and stop Paul only to be stopped be most everyone.)

Dawn: Why aren't you guy's helping him?

Misty: What kind of friends are you?

May: Yeah?

Gary: Were not helping because were his friends.

Silver: You girls maybe to young to understand be we men are a rather simple race we tend to learn our lessons better by physical means just watch Paul's doing the best possible thing for Ash right now.

(Paul knocks Ash to the ground with another left hook walks over picks him up by the collar.)

Paul: Speak Damn it have I beaten some sense into yet.

(Paul goes for another punch only for it to be caught by Ash)

Ash: SHUT UP PAUL YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW THIS WHOLE THING IS MY FAULT MY STUPIDITY AND STUBBURNESS THE WORLD IN ENDANGER AGAIN IT'S BEEN THIS WAY FOR THE LAST FEW YEARS SINCE I STARTED AS A TRAINER.

Paul: Quit making excuses You idiot Listen I wasn't their though all your adventures but i get this much sure since you started as a trainer trouble has followed you like the plague but tell me something after all that happened have you ever once regretted becoming a trainer.

Ash: Never.

Paul: Oh really because all the complaining and whining you've been done about how this is your fault sure does sound like it.

(Ash rushes Paul and flat out decks him the face sending him to the ground.)

Ash(YELLING): Don't you ever say that again I'll never regret becoming a trainer even after all that's happened because I always came out on top in the end and if I didn't I wouldn't have met everyone including you and not matter what I won't let Kirin win I'll beat him just like I beat all the others I swore it to Arceus and I'll Swear it again I VOW TO WIN.

Paul: Good to see you back to yourself.

Ash:(Shocked for a minute the smiles) Heh Yeah I guess I owe you for hitting me then.

Paul: Forget it i'm sure we both thought of punching each others lights out least once right.

Ash: Yeah. (They Knock fist.)

Silver: See girls their fine Paul was literally beating the sense back in to him Heh he may have a small attitude problem but he's not heartless.

Dawn: Well I learned two things from this?

Misty: What?

Dawn: One men are Idiot's and Two anytime Ash acts up we just gotta beat the point into him.

May: Somehow I don't think that's the lesson we should have learned from this.

(Ash and Paul walk back over to everyone.)

Ash: Sorry about that everyone I was acting like a baby.

Silver: Don't stress it champ you just needed to get it out of your system that's all.

Max: Now that's all set and done I'd like to remind everyone that...WE STILL GOT A PSYCHO KILLER POKEGOD OUT ON A WORLD DOMINATION WAR PATH WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO.

Prof. Oak: First I say we get back to Shamuti I have a branch laboratory we can come up with a plan their.

Tracey: Good idea.

(They all board their ships and make their way back to Shamuti and Oak's Branch Lab. They all stand around a table discussing their plan.)

(Delia pulls all the girls except for Amanda out to the kitchen.)

Dawn: Whats up Ms. Ketchum?

Lyra: Yeah What's going on?

Delia: Isn't obvious i'm gonna start making dinner and you girls are gonna help me ,Wink.

Jade: Why?

Delia: We'll theirs a lot of people to feed and I need the help besides we have to do what we can to help you know plus I don't trust those boy's in the kitchen as far as I can throw them also no one can fight on a empty stomach.

Jade: I guess that's true.

Delia: good alright girls here's you jobs

May - Noodles Misty - Salads Jade – Sauces Lucy - Fish Greta - Burgers Giselle- Seasonings Lyra and Dawn – Desserts

Got it girls.

Jade: just one thing when did you become Chef Ramses from Hell's Kitchen.

(Everyone Laughs)

(Back in the the Living room)

Lance : Alright so what we know so far is that Kirin is going to the the six pillars of creation to gain full control of the elemental powers he's stole from the other titans then after that he'll make his way to spear pillar to gain Arceus's power.

Silver: He already has thunder under full control from the start so that leaves five.

Steven: The Question here is how do we go about stopping him when we don't even know where the Shrines are.

Ethan: I know where they are or at least I have a lead, back home my grandfather always told me legends from the old days one in particular that along time ago the ancients built shines to the elements all over the world and that they left markers to each on there hidden deep in the deepest forest ,the coldest lake ,the highest mountain, the darkest cave and the hottest volcano in the four regions.

Brendan: Mt. Chimney would be the Volcano their talking about I'd say.

Ethan: The Ilex forest is the most likely for the grass element.

Amanda: The Cerulean Cave would my guess for the earth element.

Ash: Mt. Coronet is the highest mountain in the world so the Air shrine should be there.

Cynthia: But that Arceus's throne.

Lucas: it would make sense to put a Guardian to protect the King.

Silver:Lucas is right also spear pillar is another dimension in and of itself so technically it's not a part of Mt. Coronet.

Cynthia: True.

Paul: The coldest lake would be Lake Acuity near snow point city.

Ash: alright now that we know where were going how should we go about it

Brock: We could hit him all one at a time with a combined assault.

Gary: No way that would take to much time were gonna have to split up I think we should attack with opposite elements for at the very least type advantage.

Ash: No this is like a demigod a simple type advantage would mean squat if were gonna fight we'll have to fight fire with fire.

Amanda: Fight the way we trained for I think Ash is right we have to go after the elements we trained to defeat in the first place so that mean i'm going to cerulean for the earth element.

Ethan: Guess i'm going to Mt. Chimney then.

Lucas: I'm heading to Lake Acuity.

Brendan: that means it's the Ilex forest for me.

Ash: then leaves me to deal with the original Kirin at spear pillar but what about the air element.

Silver: You leave that to me , Cynthia and the rest of us but before anything.

Delia: Dinner's Ready!

Silver: Ah! Delia my darling wife you are a god send.

Delia(teasing): I know that's just your stomach talking.

Ash: We'll now I know where I get it from sigh... (Suddenly gets a cold chill down his spine.) he he he... why do I feel like i'm in for a world of hurt.

The girls in sync: Oh Ash ….

Ash(scared): Yeah ….girls...what's ...up?

(They pull him to the table and put three plate of food in front of him.)

Ash(scared): What's going on girls?

Misty: We cooked for you of course.

May: Hurry up before It gets cold.

Dawn: and tell us what you think.

Ash(thinking): Oh god the food looks really good (reach over to May's dish first but misty and dawn started looking at him with deadly eye as if they were saying your not really going for her dish first are you) oh god help me.

(Silver looks at Brock and nods Brock nods back. Brock releases Crogunk under the table which no one noticed because they were laughing at ash's situation Crogunk crawls over to Ash's seat a hits him full on with a Poison Jab in the gut and get a sick look on his face.)

Misty: Huh? Ash you alright? (The girls look worried.)

Ash: Uh... I'm not feeling so good I think i'm gonna go lay down for a while. ( He wobbles away to his room.)Uh... I owe Brock big time for this one ugh...

(back in the dining room.)

Dawn: I hope Ash is alright.

Silver: he'll be fine by tomorrow morning but for the sake of his future health you girl might not wanna put him on the spot like that again.

(everyone at the table laughs while the girls look confused.)

(The next morning everyone waits outside for Ash until comes out running.)

Ash: OK everyone let's get moving .(He's held by the collar by Silver.)

Silver: Your not going anywhere just yet you staying here to train with me.

Ash: What? We don't have time for training we gotta move.

Silver: Calm yourself champ Kirin can't take Spear Pillar or even approach it until his has the other elements under his full control so let the others line 'em so you can knock the big one down.

Ethan: He's right conserve your strength and train for a little bit longer we'll handle the grunts.

(The other nod)

Ash: Fine just promise you'll come back alright guys.

Ethan: Promise (Thumbs up).

Lance: Alright everyone we've set up like this

Ethan , Myself, and Soul will head for Mt. Chimney ,

Amanda , Steven ,and Jade will head for the Cerulean Cave

Lucas, Cynthia, and Barry will head for Lake Acuity,

Brendan, Wallace, and Richie will head too the Ilex Forest Everyone got it.

Everyone: Got it (They all flew off on their flying type Pokemon.)

Ash: So dad what kind of training are you talking about?

Silver: Your training to become a full fledged Aura Guardian.

Ash: Huh!

(The Squads split in different directions to fight their corresponding titans)

(Ethan, Lance and Soul Fly on Lance's Dragonite Over the Hoenn Region.)

Ethan: So this is the Hoenn Region look like a pretty cool place.

Soul: Hope There's some good Pokemon here.

Lance: Focus you two don't forget we've got work to do were luck that the Hoenn Region is Really Close to the Orange Islands.

Ethan: That and your Dragonite flies at like mock 1 speed.

Soul: Look at that mountain.

Lance: That's Mt. Chimney but somethings wrong it's Smoking a lot more then usual must be Kirin's handy work.

Soul: WATCH IT IN COMING FIREBALL !

Lance: Dragonite Dodge it !

(Dragonite ascended in to the air just barely dodging the blast.)

Lance: Dragonite land over there in the clearing.

(Dragonite makes it landing)

Ethan: Damn that was close what almost hit us?

Lance: Do you really have to guess ?

Soul: Nope Because what did it is right up their. (points to the cliffs.)

(They to see a very large Pokemon shrouded in the the blinding sun.)

?: SO YOU'VE COME AFTER ALL.

ETHAN'S UP FIRST BUT WHAT KIND OF POWER IS HE AND THE GANG ABOUT TO WITNESS

NEXT TIME

CHAPTER 11: POWER STRUGGLE


	14. Ethan's Match Power Struggle

Sorry for the long wait and i would like to thank Aussieking from giving me an idea for it.

So sit back relax and enjoy.

Chapter 11: Power Struggle

(Ethan ,Soul and Lance made their way to mountain and now stand before the embodiment of Fire)

?: So You've come after all foolish Mortals.

Ethan: Kirin?

Kirin: Allow me to introduce you to my fallen Brother of Fire "Hao!"

(Kirin jumped down from the the cliff revealing a large pokemon that look simillar to a Groudon but had an extra set of claws coming out of its forearms the were thin like blades it's blood red body was covered in dark brown plates like a rhyperior's armor with its Ancient Symbol on the center plate, it two horns coming out the sides of it's head like a tauros and spike running down from its head to the four tips of it's tail.)

Soul: Hold on a sec i can clearly tell that thing use to be a Groudon and Groudon's are Ground types so how is it the titian of fire?

Kirin: Quite perceptive young one, true Groudon's are by nature ground types but this Groudon was chosen to hold the power of fire for 2 reasons #1 was that he made the sun shine brighter then any other Groudon and it was the only Groudon to ever master the move you humans refer to as Blast Burn

Lance(Fearfully Shocked): That thing knows Blast Burn only 4 pokemon in whole world can learn that.

Ethan: So what now Kirin you've got full control of the power of Fire and your brother's body.

Kirin: My goals are far beyond the scope of a meer human.

Ethan: I get it ,Kirin you see not matter what your true intentions are there to many people counting on us to let you win now come on out Typhlosion.

Kirin: You think that you defeat me with just that little salamander oh well it's nice to see you have a back bone in the face of certain death it's no fun killing someone who dosen't have the will to fight now shall we begin.

Ethan: guys listen stay out of this for now i'll need you before back up later.

Lance: Your nuts there's no way your fighting alone right Soul.

Soul: Go give him hell Ethan just call us if need us.

Lance: I think the volcanic fumes must have gotten to you guys.

Soul: Were still sane we just known where we stand on this come on he'll call when he needs us right.

Ethan: You got it. (thumbs up)

Kirin: I'm not without mercy young one surrender now and swear your loyalty to me and i'll let you live as my servent hehe.

Ethan: Her's My Answer TYPHOLSION FLAME WHEEL ATTACK NOW !

Kirin: Huh?

(Kirin turned to see Typhlosion charging down on him from the cliff a top speed with a Super Sized Flame Wheel Smashing him directly in the face send him despite his size several feet back to the ground eating dirt.)

Ethan: Typhlosion this way (Typholsion follows his trainer).

(Kirin jumps to his feet laughing.) Hehe well aren't you clever useing my own drought ability to amplify you own sneak attack but try this.

(Kirin lets out a loud roar jamming his large claws in to the ground making the ground crack as Sharp Stilagmite Spikes rose from it chasing down Ethan and Typhlosion. Ethan and Typhlosion responded quickly to it by swiftly jumping from spike to spike as they shot up.)

Ethan: Heh.. just like jumping on the bamboo shoots back home right buddy.

Typhlosion: TY TY.(To easy.)

(The spikes stop shooting up Ethan and Typhlosion made a perfectly synchronized landing just then Kirin's Eyes started glowing bright red and then the spikes broke off the ground and rose into the air to their surprise.)

Kirin: You rather nimble but let see if you can jump on these.

(Instantly the floating spikes lit a firey spiraling blaze and began to launch all at once at Ethan and Typhlosion.)

Ethan: Typhlosion lets move.

Typholsion: Typhlo Ty. (Hop on)

(Ethan hopped on Typhlosion's Back and Typhlosion began to jump from each spike keeping

Ethan unaffected by the flames ,after they jumped off the last flaming spike Ethan grabs hold of Typhlosions legs and dose a mid air back flip sending Typhlosion flying at Kirin.

Ethan(Falling): TYPHLOSION USE FLAME WHEEL AGAIN!

(Typhlosion Began to roll in the air egniting the same massive Flame Wheel Attack only to be force back by a monsterous fire blast on Kirin's part sending Typhlosion crashing to the ground with earth shattering force.)

Kirin: Don't think i'll fall for the same trick twice.

(Ethan catches himself on a near by cliff hanging by one hand.)

Ethan:TYPHLOSION! Damn it were im some really deep shit now.

(Kirin makes his way over to Ethan.)

Kirin: HAHAHA we'll i'll admit you've been mildly entertaining human any last words before i send you to Hell.(Started charge his next firey attack in his mouth.)

(Ethan with a fearful look on his face perpares to take the full front of the attack until...)

Soul: FERALIGATOR USE HYDRO CANNON FULL POWER !

Lance: DRAGONITE USE HYDRO PUMP FULL POWER !

( The Two Powerful water blast charged at him but as they drew closer and closer they began to disapate into thin air.)

Kirin: Intresting someone other then this kid has the spine to stand before the Titan of Fire in defience but water attacks are useless.

Soul: How?

Lance: He's using a Heat Lense by increasing the air around him to a super high temperture he can evaperate the water before it even gets close i've also heard it repels electrical attacks aswell.

Soul: At least Ethan back on his feet. (Watching him climb back on top of the cliff and running to Typhlosion.)

Ethan(Running Franticly): Typhlosion, Typhlosion, Typhlosion please be ok im coming buddy.

(That's when Ethan gets grabbed by the leg and pulled underground into the volcano's main casam)

Ethan: Huh? (Glad) Typhlosion your ok oh i see you used dig at the last minute to break some of the impact Huh?

Typhlosion: TY (Yeah) begins pointing at some thing.

(Ethan turns to see a bright red light hover over the Magma Pit and is suddenly engulfed in it's glow.)

Ethan & Typhlosion :(shocked) Huh Whats Going On (They turn to eachothe and jump in shock)

Ethan & Typhlosion :How are you speaking my language ? Your Language !

?(A Strong but joyfully voice): Calm yourselves this is the relem of my soul language difference would just enconvience things here.

Ethan: Who are you?

Typhlosion: Yeah What's going on?

?: Ha ha ha you need not be on guard here im Hao the former Titan of Fire (Hao appeared before them.)

Typhlosion: But Kirin said he killed you?

Hao: True my brother did kill me and now has half my power.

Ethan: Wait Half your power ?

Hao: he has my body not my soul which holds half my power Kirin is a foolish Child even now he believes the his goal can be achieved by pure power but make no mistake our bodies are all he needs to open spear pillar.

Ethan: What is his goal we know he wants to rule over the universe but why?

Hao: That i don't know all i do know it has to with something from before he became one of us titans.

Typhlosion: So how do we defeat him?

Hao: You have reunite him with his other 5 parts before you can truly defeat him but as for now i can help with one above by infusing my souls power with in you Typhlosion it should at least level the playing field you'll become my successor.

Typhlosion: You mean id become a Titan Pokemon.

Ethan: That's so Awesome!

Hao: Yes but it will cause you to evolve again once the power half full merged with you.

(Typholsion looks at Ethan unsure.)

Ethan: It's your choice Buddy i'll support you all the way no matter what.

(Typhlosion Nods)

Typhlosion: i'll do it everyone's counting on us were all responsible for what's happen so we must do whatever it takes to set it right.

Hao: Good Answer your new name will be Ragnarok carry it we'll.

(everthing dissappers in a blinding red light)

(Back to the battle field)

(Soul and lance are doing their best to hold off Kirin but with fairly bad results them and their pokemon backed into a corner.)

Kirin: Hehe any last words before i you burn in flames.

Ethan(Shouting): we've got two BLAST BURN!.

(Suddenly a monsterous blast of Blue and Red Fire sends Kirin Crashing into the ground.)

(FROM WITH IN A SMOKE COVER.)

Kirin: THAT BLAST BURN WAS MUCH STRONGER...TOO STRONG WHAT HAPPENED

Typhlosion: WE'LL TELL YOU KIRIN?

Ethan: IT APPEARS HAO WANTS US TO SETTLE THE SCORE FOR HIM NOW LETS GO RAGNAROK.

RAGNAROK: RIGHT.

HAO has gave them the power to fight which has resulted in Typhlosion's Evolution will he be too Control his new power and stop The Fire Kirin or will it be to much to handle.

Next Time Chapter 12: Ares Flame.

I promise Next chapter will have more action also i want you ideas for the nexts fights so post the up please XD


	15. Ares's Flame

hapter 15: Ares Flame

It's been a while since my last update so lets recap

Ethan, Soul and Lance went to Mt. Chimney where they meet with Kirin in the form of his brother Hao the former Titan of Fire as the battle ensued it look as though that Kirin had the upper hand until Ethan and Typhlosion found the spirit of the real Hao in the belly of the Volcano who chose to give his remaining power to Typhlosion evolving him beyond his already final form into the true successor of fire a new Titan, Ragnarok now to the battles finish.

Kirin: What the hell! Damn it all, well it matters not so my brother gave you a little boost it won't do you any good now come out here so we can have a look at you.

(As the smoke cloud dissappated it revealed Ethan standing on top of a giant pokemon it still retained the body structure of its previous Typhlosion form but from head to toe it was covered in ancient markings including a groudons pattern on its lower stomach, black rings surrounding it's eyes and large sharp fangs like that of a beast and instead of a firey mane their are two sets of flames running down its back like wings.)

Kirin: Well now look at you not bad i must say but as i said its still not going to be enough.

Ragnarok: Ethan get down i don't want you in the line of fire.

Ethan: Do really think im gonna leave now of all times.

Ragnarok: I really didn't but i just had to ask.

Ethan: Ready?

Ragnarok: Always Let's go.

(At that moment Ragnarok and Ethan charged at Kirin, He's managed to grab on to them forming a stalemate.)

Kirin: Heh not bad you pup i'll give you that but how's your inner fire do you think you can handle the heat?

Ragnarok: What are you saying?

Kirin: Heh that last attack you used Blast Burn was good it would be from your evolution but you at your current level that measures up to an ember attack by compairson if had truly use your real power you could maybe stand up to me but i don't think you've got what it take's to handle that level of heat.

Ethan: Shut it we can handle anything?

Kirin: Then answer me this human why didn't you instruct him to use his Titan Attack my guard was down if had use that attack i'd have in some real trouble here.

Ethan: TITAN ATTACK! Isn't Blast Burn the most powerful fire move there is?

Kirin: Maybe for your mere normal pokemon but us titan are on a whole other level that far suppass

moves like blast burn, Here allow me to demonsraight

(Kirin Broke off the grapple and jumped back for some distance then his protector plates started to glow a dark red glow along with his claws.

Kirin: Now HELL STREAM!

(Kirin Rammed his claws into the ground causing dark red flames to raise from the ground and

began to chase Ragnarok around they seemed to forming a pattern to trap Ragnarok and Ethan, Ragnarok managed to jump over the flames before they enclosed them to see the flames forming the groudon pattern before shooting a large red beam of light from it.

Soul: Damn it all! isn't their anything we can do to help?

Lance: No Soul their's nothing we can do Ethan and Ragnarok has reached a level beyond both of us if we go out their now we'd just be in the way.

Soul: COME ON ETHAN , RAGNAROK KICK HIS ASS ALREADY!

Ethan: Are you alright Ragnarok?

Raganrok: Im fine i just wish i knew how to use my titan attack.

Kirin: You want to know how ,well i'll tell you because i know you can't do it hehehe You holding back your anger, your rage, or rather you have none your being objective your trying to stop because you feel responsible and that you have to, FIRE IS THE ELEMENT OF DESTRUCTION AND RAGE WITHOUT ANY ANGER YOUR TRUE POWER WILL NEVER BE RELEASE HAHAHA.

Ragnarok: Is he right?

Ethan: DON"T THINK THAT WAY RAGNAROK YOUR NOT LIKE HIM YOUR STRENGTH DOSEN"T COME FROM YOUR ANGER.

Ragnarok: Ethan..

Ethan: LISTEN TO ME I'VE KNOWN YOU SINCE YOU WERE A CYNDAQUIL REMEMBER ALL THE BATTLE WE FOUGHT TOGETHER DID YOU EVEN ONCE FEEL ANGER AND RAGE.

Rangarok: No i was always fun and about the thrill of the battle and the most fun i had was aginst soul's Feraligator, That's it we haven't been battling how usely would thanks Ethan.

Ethan: No problem.

Kirin: So really think you can defeat me without anger foolishness.

Ragnarok: You know what Kirin your right i was foolish , foolish to think i could beat you with the way i've been fighting i thought if i could just focus on ending it i could win that was my arrogance

and me buying into your words made it worse but ethan helped me remember that my strenght is not from anger or rage it comes from the thrill and red hot intensity of the battle because the harder i fight the stronger i become now perpare youself because your in for a REAL BATTLE!

(At that moment Ragnarok's markings and back flames began to shine a bright blue glow)

Kirin: We'll you got guts you pup i'll give you that but that's al...

(Kirin's ranting was cut short by a super fast jab to the face courtesy of Ragnarok)

Ragnarok: Sorry i saw a sign that screamed attack... so i did.

Kirin: Arrgh...where'd that speed come from?

(from behind Kirin)

Ragnarok: Thats funny i thought you knew everything about being a titan.

(Kirin slashs behind him missing him completely.)

Ragnarok(While moving from place to place so fast it seems to be teleporting): What's wrong Kirin you had me on the rope's a few minuter ago.

Kirin(Countiously slashing and missing): Will you hold still you second rate salamander!

Rangarok: Second rate to only one who looks second rate here is you Kirin maybe your not as strong as you think you are.

(Kirin Starts firing blast after blast franticly not even coming close to hitting him)

Ragnarok: Look at you now your tired and so scared firing wildly no focus at all.

Kirin: Shut it im the Titan of Fire.

Ragnarok: No your not you never were your just a arrogant brat playing dress up you never really did know how to control that power did you?

Kirin: THATSSSS ITT I"VVVEEE HHHHAAAADDDDD EEEEENNNOOOUUGGGGHHHH

RAAAAWWWWRRRRR!

(Kirin runs over to the volcano's opening and jumps into the magma and a moment the ground starts

shaking.)

Ethan: What's going on now.

(Lance and Soul run over.)

Lance: This is really bad!

Soul: What going on?

Lance: Kirin is going to use his power to make every volcano on earth Eurupt.

Ethan and Soul: Eurupt!

Lance: He's gonna Blow up everything on earth if we don't do something.

(Ragnarok Jumps in after Kirin)

Ethan: RAGNAROK!

Ragnarok: Ethan you can't survive the magma leave this to me just everyone you can away from the volcano.

Lance: He's right is most definately gonna blow we have to get down a evacuate Falarbor Town.

Ethan: Right let's go

(They Hop on Dragonite and fly down the Volcano.)

(Ragnarok Swiming in the Magma)

Ragnarok: I can't see in this lava where are you Kirin?

(He swims throught the lava until come to what seems to be like an underwater cave in the magma and see Kirin using Earthquake.)

Kirin: So you've followed me Hahaha is there NO END TO YOUR ANNOIENCES.

Ragnarok: Give it up Kirin you know you've lost.

Kirin (laughing like a psycopath): I going to blow it all up every last one HA HA HA IM GOING TO BLOW IT ALL AWAY NOT EVEN YOU WILL SURVIVE IT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO DIE IN A BEAUTIFUL SEA OF FLAMES HAHAHAHA.

Ragnarok: I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN.

Kirin: I WOULDN'T DO THAT YOU CAN'T KILL ME WITH YOUR PHYSICAL ATTACKS AND I'VE ALL READY INCREASE THE HEAT BEYOND CRITCAL MASS ANY MORE AND

KABOOM! HAHAHA

(Ragnarok begins to concentrate all his energy until a giant Gold energy engulfs his entire body)

Kirin: You fool now the volcano's will blow at any moment...Huh? What's wrong?

(Ragnarok walks over to Kirin) : This is my true power ,it starts not as a flame but as an emense energy that strenghtens my physical abilities powers a 1000 fold.

Kirin: if you won't do it then i will HEEELLLLLL...

(With His new found speed Ragnarok managed to cut off Kirin's attack with a powerful punch to the jaw.)

(Kirin falls to the ground): Arggh...Wait Wait with that kind of power why defend the humans that enslave our kind join me and we can rid this world of them and free the pokemon.

Ragnarok(pissed off grabs him by the neck: YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TALK LIKE YOUR ACTIONS ARE NOBLE WHEN YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL EVERYTHING BOTH HUMAN AND POKEMON NOW I"M ANGRY!

(Ragnarok throws Kirin to the toward the top of the volcano Smashing straight threw the rock and stone and immediately follows after him.)

(Falarbor Town Out Skirts)

Ethan: You think we got everyone out.

Lance: Yeah the towns fairly small so i don't think anyones missing.

Soul: Hey look at the Volcano!

(Everyone Turns to see the Volcano's Euruption)

Ethan: Ragnarok...

(Out of the side of the volcano flys out Kirin with Ragnarok chasing him at top speed.)

Kirin: I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE HHHHHEEEEELLLLL SSTTRRRREEEEAAAAMMM!

(Kirin fires the same giant blood red beam from his mouth in mid air.)

Ethan: RAGNAROK! END THIS!

RAGNAROK: RIGHTTTTTT!

(Ragnarok begins to spiral toward the hell stream attack Absorbing the energy from impact and plowing straight through it while the golden flame around him makes him look like a flaming golden spear the pierced right threw Kirin.)

Kirin(On his last breath): Hehe i can't wait until next we meet !

(Kirin along with his brothers body transforms into a red beam of light and shoots off toward the West.)

Ragnarok:Sighs... Finally my parts over.

(Ragnarok passes out and falls to the ground when he come to he has Ethan, Soul, Lance and all of Falarbor Town Surrounding him and he's back to being a Typhlosion.)

Typhlosion: Huh i'm back to my old self.

Ethan: Well you can still talk so i guess their's still some titan left in you.

Typhlosion: But isn't evolution suppose to be permanent.

Hao's Spirit: Hahaha you two did well today as for your power it's still in you but you my chose to evolve and de-evolve at will thats what we titans used to remain undetected in the human world now my soul may rest in peace the fate of the world is in you and your friends hands good luck let your friends know that my brothers and sister's are also waiting to be found this world needs the titan to maintain the balance Fair well.

Typhlosion: Sigh... it was hard but we did it guy's.

Ethan: Hard is putting it mildly.

Soul: Yeah we were nearly Barbequed out their.

Lance: I'll say.

(Everyone starts Laughing and Cheering.)

Typhlosion: I still don't have name for that attack

Ethan: How about The Ares Flame.

Typhlosion: Sounds Good.

(Ethan Pulls out his Pokegear)

Ring Ring Ring...

Ethan: Lyra it me yeah we just finished up with the kirin over here and were heading back to base now alright.

(Shamuti Island)

Lyra: Hey guy's just got a call from Ethan they beat the Fire Kirin and are heading back now.

Dawn: That's great Ash will be happy i think him and Ethan really bonded.

Lyra: Yeah well their practically clones of each other anyway how ash doing with his Aura training.

May: It's hard to say just take a look

Misty: Silver definatly not holding back that's for sure.

Silver: Come on Champ is that all you've got

Ash(tired as hell): Heh not even close.

(Silver Fires a blue Aura sphere form his palm right at Ash.)

ETHAN AND TYPHLOSION HAVE DEFEATED THE FIRE KIRIN JUST FIVE MORE TO GO BUT WHAT KIND OF BATTLE'S ARE IN STORE FOR OUR HERO'S AND JUST WHAT IS SILVER TEACHING ASH?

NEXT TIME: A RELATIVE METHOD.

I chose the name Ares Flame after the Greek God of war Ares who symbolized Strenght, and Courage in Battle and the attack froms a spear because that was depicted to be Ares's Weapon of choice.


	16. A Relative Method

A Realtive Method-

Before We start i wanna extend my deepest apologizes for the long time i spent away ive had trouble finding my muse as it were since the last chapter tried several times but couldn't grasp it but im back and ready to entertain so enough of my rambling and lets get to it XD.

Recap : We left off on Ethan and Ragnarok taking down Kirin in fire form and ash being trained by silver to be a true Aura Guardian.

Silver: Come on Champ is that all you've got

Ash(tired as hell): Heh not even close.

(Silver Fires a blue Aura sphere form his palm right at Ash who response by back flipping out of way.)

Silver: Champ you can't just keep dodging my attack sooner or later you'll have to attack me with your own Aura.

Ash(Fustrated): Thats fine but how?

Silver: I told already you have find a way to tap into your own inner power i can't instruct you futher because it's varies from each person.

Ash: Sighs... Maybe trying to force it out right isn't the best idea let's take a break.

Silver: Perhaps your right take some time to think about it.

Ash: Right...Hmmm (He gets up and walks up toward the girls misty hands him a towel.) Thanks Misty.

Misty: Your Welcome Ash.

May: The Training is really intense huh?

Ash: Yeah and it's not easy i still can't figure how to tap into my Aura properly.

May:But ive seen you use it before?

Ash: Yeah but those times i had some thing helping me like Sir Aurons gloves at the Tree of Life i have to learn activate it on my own.

Misty: Im sure you'll get it though.

Lyra: Yeah by the way Ethan called a little bit ago one Kirin down 5 to go and their on their way back.

Ash: Awesome which mean i need to speed up figuring this out.

Lyra: Any word from Arceus and the others.

Ash: Nothing yet but im sure their fighting their hardest to get out which is way we have to do our part. (Looks at dawn looking a bit strange.) Hey Dawn you alright your being unusaully quiet there.

Dawn(Snaping Back into Reality): Huh! Oh im fine really.

Ash: Hmmm...Ok we'll im gonna hit the showers dawn could you get me some fresh clothes.

Dawn: Oh sure.

Ash: Thanks.( Walks away)

Misty: You sure your alright Dawn your not acting like your self.

May & Lyra: Yeah.

Dawn: Really girls im fine it's nothing. (Walks Away).

(Dawn gose to Ash's room to get his clothes but when she reach's the dresser Ash come out from behind the door and shuts it scareing her.)

Dawn(Scared): Ah Ash you scared me.

Ash: Sorry bout that. Hehe..

Dawn: But what are you doing here?(Turning slightly red from the thoughts going through her mind.)

Ash: I wanted to talk you haven't been acting like yourself lately you've had me worried.

Dawn(let out a sigh of relief): Sorry Ash it's just this whole situation just has me really scared is all and i think it's unfair that you have to go through all this because Arceus made you his Chosen One.

Ash(Smiled): Come on dawn you know better Arceus needed a human representive on earth and even he didnt know who would get the power and if it wasn't me the it would have been someone else and you know im both happy and proud to be the chosen one.

Dawn: Why?

Ash(Confident): Well how many guys can say that they saved the world as many time as i did also i got to meet you and everyone else that alone makes it worth while (Put a big grin on his face.)

Dawn(Smiles teary eyed): Your right Ash i was just being stubborn.

(Kisses her forehead)

Ash: it's alright you were just worried about me is all.

Dawn: hehe tell me Ash Ketchum is this cheesiness just you or dose it run in the family.

Ash: Well i...

Dawn: Uh Ash are you ok?

Ash: Dose it run in the family ... (Excited) THAT'S IT.

Dawn: What's It?

(Kisses Her on the lips)

Ash : Your Amazing you know that right now come on.

Drags her outside of the Battle Pyramid see Silver and Delia.

Silver(Laughing): Hey Champ where's the fire you two going to a Motel or Something?

Dawn(Blushes): Oh my.

Delia Smacks him up side the head with a giant red hammer.

Silver(in pain): Oww ok i deserved that.

Ash: Very funny Dad i think i may have found the key to unlocking my Aura so we'll be back soon alright tell the others ok.

Delia: Why just the two of you?

Ash: Dawn gave me the idea plus you guys need as much man power as you can until Ethan and the others get back (pulls out a pokeball) Come on out Lugia.

Lugia: What i can do for you Ash?

Ash: We need a Lift you don't mind do ya?

Lugia: Hop on.

(Ash and Dawn hop on Lugia's back and Take off like a jet.)

Deila: Our boy is so full of energy it dose me good to see him in such high spirits especailly at a time like this.

Silver: Well its hard for a man not to be with the right woman by his side (smile)

Delia: You think ?

Silver: I think his heart knows what its wants but his head can't see it yet which is why i never really wanted to teach him in the way's of Aura.

Delia: I don't understand what you mean i thought Aura was a good thing.

Silver: It is but it comes with a Very heavy responsability because those who truly master aura, master life and death itself or rather were able to cheat death.

Deila: Silver your scaring me what are you saying?

Silver: Delia there's something i have to tell you , remember when i saved your life that day well their's more to the story then i originally told you.

Back to Dawn,Ash,Pikachu,and Lugia

Dawn: Ash where are we going ?

Lugia: I'm also curious.

Ash: It's a Place just on the outskirts of Kanto called the tree of beginnings, i didn't know it then but it's also the site of a good friend and my Ancestor Sir Aaron graves, but were stopping by the castle frist to see the princess.

Dawn(Shocked) : THE PRINCESS!

Ash: Yep and with our situation we don't have much time so Lugia step on.

Lugia: As you wish Hold on tight everyone.

(Lugia started at high speed causing dawn to scream in fear , about an hour later they land on at the base of the castles bridge, Dawn hops off Lugia walking wobbly and dizzy.)

Lugia: Sorry about that dawn.

Dawn(acting all dizzy): hehe no need to worry.

Ash: Come on let go.

(They walk to the palace entrance where their stopped by the guards.)

Guard #1: State your business.

Ash: We would like an audience with the Lady Ilene, the her it's Ash Ketchum and that its an emergency.

(The two guards whisper to eachother.)

Guard #2: There's no need, Former Guardians of the Kingdom are always welcome in the palace now follow us.

(They Follow the guards through the main hall to the Queen's throne room.)

Dawn: Wow this castle is so beautiful.

Lady Ilene: Thank you and welcome to Cameran Palace, It's been a long time Ash from the sound of your message i take it this isn't a social call.

Ash: Believe i wish i had come under better circumstances but i'm sure your aware of what's going right now.

Lady Ilene: About Kirin right, news travels fast when the world is at stake lucky the damage that Kirin has done so far hasn't reached our boarders just yet.

Ash: Key word in that being yet.

Lady Ilene: Which is why your here now you doing something stupid and rash again trying to stop him right and your looking for Sir Aaron's Legacy.

Dawn: So you Knew about Ash's Legacy even back then?

Lady Ilene : Not at first, you do bare a striking resemblence to him especailly in his costume but lucario was the one who confirmed it when he said the your Aura was like Sir Aaron's ,Aura is like DNA no two are alike without blood relation.

Ash: Well no that formalities are out of the way can you help us.

Lady Ilene : I'm not sure myself.

Dawn: what do you mean?

Lady Ilene: I mean this we do have something that might help but im not sure if it actually can help, follow me.

(They follow the Princess to the catacomes of the palace to an old room.)

Lady Ilene: Behind this door is the one of the few things left behind by Sir Aaron.

(They open the door to see a Time Flower on a large rock in the center of the room.)

Dawn: What that it so pretty?

Ash: It's a time flower those who use Aura can use them to get a glimps of what happen around them in the pass.

Lady Ilene: This isnt just any time flower that flower is actually said to be Sir Aaron's Personal Journal if it's true then you may be able to learn something from it.

Ash: Thanks but do guy mind if i do this alone.

Lady Ilene: Of course come on dawn.

Dawn: Alright then come Pikachu.

(The little yellow pokemon seemed reluctant to leave the room.)

Ash: I'll be alright Bro go with dawn for okay.

Pikachu: Pika Pii " Alright Goodluck"

(They all Exit the Room leaving Ash alone, he puts his hand to the time flower.)

Ash(Thinking): Okay if you can help me then please do so Grandfather.

(The Flower began to responed to his Aura but not in the normal suddenly a pure white glow started to edradiate from the the flower and began to envelope the room then before Ash realized it he found himself on a hill top in a beautiful field surrounded by flowers nearby was large tree and Ash couldnt believe his eye because under the tree taking a nap was none other then Sir Aaron himself and his old friend Lucario He began to approuch them.

Ash: Wait this is just a vision of the past i cant communicate with them.

Sir Aaron: This is no Illusion my grandson.

Lucario: He's right Ash.

Ash: Your right what was i thinking...Shocked: Did you just talk to me!

Sir Aaron: Hehe why wouldnt i want to talk to my own great great grandson?

Ash: It just i thought this was just a time flower.

Lucario: It is but this ones a little different others.

Sir Aaron: We put a Portion of our own Life energy into this time flower using Aura the area around you right is just a memory but its made real because of our exsistence.

Ash: Okay so how did you know who i was.

Sir Aaron: Well the fact you look like me was a dead give away.

Ash (Smiling Dumb): I guess thats true.

Sir Aaron: Their's also the fact that you were able to activate the time flower at all because only those sharing my Aura Wave Line can do so.

Ash: Aura Wave Line?

Lucario: It's kind of like the DNA structure of your Aura that proves your relation to Master.

Ash: I see.

Sir Aaron: I understand why your here but tell me a lil about yourself id like to get know my grandson first.

Ash: Ok id also like to get to know you to.

(Back in the Palace)

Lady Ilene: Are you alright Dawn you look worried?

Dawn: im just worried about Ash is all?

Lady Ilene: Don't worry so much Ash will be fine is that flower is what history says it is Ash will certainly find what he's looking for as for how long it will take i can't say.

Dawn: So what do i do in the mean time everyone seems so sure of what they should and i just dont know.

Lady Ilene: Troubling times like these can confuse the best of us , but when those people find their purpose they may make the most difference.

Dawn: So what do you think i should do?

Lady Ilene: For now just support him as best you can he'll need it now more then ever, a heavy responsiblity now hangs on his shoulders strong as he is he needs to be stronger still ,be someone who can help lift that burden.

Dawn: Thanks Ilene your right.

(Just then Throne Room doors slams open to see most of the Castle Guards laying beat on the ground.)

Lady Ilene: What's going on?

(A Castle Guard comes running in.)

Guard#3: Run My Lady Kirins forces have entered the palace.

Lady Ilene: How we seen nothing on the boarders of the land.

Guard#3: I dont know it showed up at the castle gate and began to attack with...(Just before he could finish he was struck in the back by what seemed to be a Hyper Beam at the door was a humanoid entity that seemed to be made of Lightning.

?: Hehe pride of the queens army these guys are huh?

Dawn: Who are you? or what are you?

?:My master did tell me to be polite so theirs no harm ... i am nothing but a Familiar of my Master Kirin simply a small representation of him created simply to cause destruction and devestation on his behalf.

Lady Ilene: How did you get past the boarder.

Familiar: I can mask my appearence as any thing or anyone disguising myself as pidgey flying by is simple enough but down to busniess where's ketchum my master will be greatly pleased if i crush him while my fellow familiars are happy just causing mindless destruction around the world im after a much bigger prize.

Dawn(Angry): I wont let you anywhere near him you'll have to go through me first.

Familiar: What petculant child you really think you can handle me ,i can see into your soul i see the selfdout that clouds your mind and the overwhelming fear building inside you, you know that you can't hope to defeat me so why not just give him up do that and i will spare you and this kingdom.

Dawn(Pulls out a Pokeball): The only thing i fear is what you gonna look once im done with you i won't you anywhere near Ash.

Familiar(Laughing like a mad man): HAHAHA you know what i like you kid dispite you undeniable fear you still willing to challenge me i cant tell if your very brave or very foolish, i really don't have to but i'll indugled your death wish who know this may be a lil fun do try to entertain me more those guards.

What is Dawn about to face in this challenge will she be able to hold her own against kirin's Familiar.

Next Time: Rise of An Emperor

Author Note: Once Again i really want to extend my apology for my Long time

Away ... but will be back with the next chapter in two weeks or so Promise XD


End file.
